Just Lucky I Guess
by Elle Sparrow
Summary: Basically continuing the story of Hairspray. Will eventually move through the years. Trink, Amber/Corny and Penweed. Other characters and couples are in there as well. **Poll is closed, thank you all who voted! This story will keep going!**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything having to remotely do with Hairspray. I can only claim the dvd and soundtrack... That is all.**

Tracy lay in her bed lost in thought. It was exactly seven hours since the events at the Miss Teenage Baltimore Pageant had occurred. The Corny Collins show had been intergrated, Lil' Inez had been crowned, Mrs. Von Tussell had been fired, Penny was now a checkerboard chick and she- well, she and Link finally heard the same bells. She smiled at the thought of her and Link's first kiss. It was, in a word; magical. She smiled to herself once more and closed her eyes. Tonight she would have nothing but the most wonderful dreams, and in the morning the man of her dreams would take her out for their first real date.

The next morning Tracy awoke and followed her normal routine. It was Sunday and she had a lunch date with destiny, or at least one Link Larkin. She smiled at her mother and father who sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Ma. Good Morning Dad."

She grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen. Edna turned to Wilbur and sigh.

"Oh Wilber, our little girl is all grown up. She won't need us anymore."

Wilber smiled at his wife and patted her hand,

"Edna dear, no matter what happens she'll always be our little girl." They continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

Meanwhile Tracy sat on the roof where Edna dried the laundry. She didn't realize she was smiling until she bit down on her apple and realized her mouth ached. She smiled at the thought that she had been smiling so much. She giggled to herself at the thought of what the afternoon would bring. A lunch date with Link. A date with Link. How is it that she became the most lucky girl in all of Baltimore? In Maryland? In the world?

_**A.N.: Hello all! I hope that you all like the beginning. Shall I continue? Feedback is ALWAYS wanted. As well as suggestions. NO flames. Also, anyone interested in being a beta? That's all for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Nor do I own ANYTHING affiliated with Elvis Presley. I am SO not that cool.**

**FYI: all flashback and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Remember to read and review. Have an amazing New Year!! Now, on the chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Tracy hummed to herself as she combed her hair. She decided to keep it straight and to stop ratting it up. She remembered the conversation she and Link had after the show.

_Link took Tracy by the hand and led her to the far side of the studio. He needed to talk to her for a few minutes, just the two of them. She had the sweetest smile and twinkle in her eye. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her. _

_"Trace, I just wanted to say a few things. You know before things got too crazy." _

_She continued to smile up at Link, _

_"You should probably know that things are already a little crazy. But in a good way." _

_He brushed his thumb against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. _

_"You did a great thing out there Link. You know that right?" _

_His smile broadened. _

_"I know little darlin'." _

_He looked behind him; Corny was talking to one of the agents nodding over at Link. He knew that he would have to wrap things up with Tracy. _

_"Look, how about we go out tomorrow."_

_ Tracy smiled, "Really Link? A real date." _

_He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_"Absolutely, how about lunch. It will be a school night and I don't think that your parents would like me keeping you out too late. I'll pick you up at noon."_

_ Tracy could only nod. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, _

_"I like your hair like that. Keep it." _

_He smiled at her one last time then walked over to Corny and the agent._

As she took one last look into the mirror the doorbell rang. As she walked to the living room she saw that her mother answered the door. Link had arrived at noon on the dot. Link saw Tracy and his eyes lit up. Link noticed that her hair was straight.

"I like your do darlin'."

Tracy smiled, "Thanks Link."

There was a calming silence in the air then Edna cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll see you both later. Remember Tracy it's a school night."

Tracy smiled at her mother,

"I know Ma. Don't worry."

Link held out his hand for Tracy and said,

"Have a good afternoon Mrs. Turnblad. I'll have her home at a decent hour."

Edna nodded and smiled as she watched Link and Tracy walk hand in hand out the front door.

Link and Tracy still hand in hand walked to his car. When they reached the car he opened the door for her and helped her inside. He closed the door behind her and made his way to the driver's side. He slid in and smiled at Tracy as he started the car. Tracy slid her hands down her skirt as she blushed. Link noticed and winked at her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought that we'd have lunch at the diner then go from there."

Tracy smiled, "I'd like that."

They drove listening to the radio. Tracy sat in silence bobbing her head to the music that played on the radio. This was her life. She couldn't believe it.

They arrived at the diner; Link parked the car and ran to get door for Tracy. He took her hand and smiled at her. They walked into the diner hand-in-hand. Link spotted Brad, Fender, IQ, Noreen, Doreen and Tammy and a few other council members as soon as they entered. They smiled and waved at Tracy and Link, they waved back and found a booth in the middle. Tracy slid into the booth and Link slid right next to her. They talked throughout lunch. The more that they talked Tracy began to realize that there was more to Link than his good looks and charm. He was a real person just like herself. He had hopes, dreams and aspirations just like anyone else. And she just felt wonderful to be able to share these moments with him. As they finished their lunch Link excused himself to pay for lunch and talk to Brad for a second. At the same time Noreen walked over to Tracy.

"Hey Tracy. How are you?"

Tracy smiled at Noreen,

"I'm doing well Noreen, how about you?"

Noreen giggled,

"I'm great. IQ just asked me to go steady. Isn't that amazing?" Tracy's smiled widened,

"That's wonderful Noreen congratulations!"

Noreen giggled again,

"Thanks Tracy! I'm sure you and Link will be going steady in no time. I should get going IQ is going to walk me home."

With the last statement she was gone. Link came back and held his hand out,

"Can I have this dance?"

Tracy smiled and put her hand in his. At the same time Brad punched in the numbers for Elvis' "Good Luck Charm."

_Don't want a four leaf clover_

_Don't want an old horse shoe_

_Want your kiss 'cause I just can't miss_

_With a good luck charm like you_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm_

_Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight_

_I want a good luck charm _

_a-hanging on my arm_

_To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight_

_Don't want a silver dollar_

_Rabbit's foot on a string_

_The happiness in your warm caress_

_No rabbit's foot can bring_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm_

_Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight_

_I want a good luck charm _

_a-hanging on my arm_

_To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight_

_If I found a lucky penny_

_I'd toss it across the bay_

_Your love is worth all the gold on earth_

_No wonder that I say_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm_

_Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight_

_I want a good luck charm _

_a-hanging on my arm_

_To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight_

When the song ended Link kissed Tracy on the cheek and held her hand as they made their way out of the diner and to Link's car. They talked in the car about their plans for school and Monday's Corny Collins Show. He would pick her up from home and they would ride to the studio together then he would take her home. Of course as long as it was okay with her folks. They arrived at the local park, they got out and walked toward a bench. They say down and smiled at each other. Link put his arm around Tracy while she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. When did he get so lucky? He had to be the luckiest guy in all of Baltimore. No, Maryland. No, the world.

About an hour later they found themselves back at Tracy's door.

"I really had a great time Link."

Link smiled,

"Me too. So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Tracy's smiled widened,

"I'll be here."

Link leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. They parted and gazed at each other for a second before Tracy said,

"I should go in. Good night Link."

Link smiled sweetly at her,

"Good night Trace."

She reluctantly stepped away from Link, opened the door and walked into her house. Link stayed on the stoop for a few seconds more before walking to his car with a smile never leaving his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**FYI: I decided that this will be a Trink and Amber/Corny fic. All flashback and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Remember to read and review.**

The weeks passed, for the entire month of August the Corny Collins Show was on a summer break. This gave everyone a chance to regroup and get ready for Senior year.

As rehearsals for the last Corny Collins Show of the season finished Penny ran in to the studio, she was late meeting Seaweed. As Corny and Maybelle let everyone go Link, Tracy, Seaweed and Penny all went to one side to talk about Maybelle's platter party the upcoming Saturday. Penny smiled and took Seaweed's hand as they all began to talk. No one saw Corny sneak away to his office. No one saw a familiar blonde young woman enter his office not long after he did. No one saw them share a kiss. That is except a certain big, blonde and beautiful woman. Maybelle stood outside Corny's office for ten minutes. When the door finally opened Amber gasped and excused herself. Maybelle let herself in with an eyebrow raised. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Corny Collins, what in the hell are you doing with Amber Von Tussle?" Corny began to speak but was cut off.

"Don't you dare try and speak right now. You are old enough to be her older brother. And you go and start whatever this is with her of all people at that. Oh, and may I remind you that just a few weeks ago that young woman's mother tried to get you fired and cancelled Negro Day. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Corny stared at Maybelle; he sighed and began, "Look Maybelle I know it all. Believe me, but I think that I'm falling for her. I really do. She's nothing like Velma. Nothing. That night of the Miss Hairspray Pageant she and I talked. Really talked, and she's different. I swear it." Maybelle eyed him up and down then threw her hands up,

"Well then it's of my hands. But, you both need to be more careful. I don't need it getting around. Especially considering they are still trying to find a new station manager. Got it?"

Corny smiled, "Of course Maybelle, anything you say." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Are you still coming to the party Saturday?"

"You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Link and Tracy sat in the car outside of the Turnblad's house. Tracy was playing with the knobs on the on the radio as Link kissed her neck. She giggled as he kissed her behind the ear. He pulled away from her as she happened upon Elvis' "Lucky Charm." She smiled and turned to Link.

"It's our song."

Link grinned and inched in while singing along. When he got an inch from her lips he stopped and grinned. He leaned in and captured her lips. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. In dire need of oxygen they both pulled from the kiss.

"Trace, you are an amazing girl. I-" He stopped and fiddled with his hands.

"Link, what is it? You know that you can tell me." She smiled at him encouraging him out of his shell. He sighed and out his hand into his pocket. He pulled something out of it and held his hand, closed in front of Tracy.

She smiled, "What is it?"

He opened his hand and in the center was an eternity ring. Tracy gasped and her hands went to her mouth,

"Link!"

He smiled, "Tracy Turnblad, will you go steady? Be my girl, forever?" Tracy smiled,

"Link of course. I'd want nothing more."

He put thing ring on her middle finger on her left hand. After he was done she put her hand out a bit so that she and Link could admire it.

"It's perfect Tracy, just like you. Like it always belonged there."

Tracy leaned in and kissed Link. This by far was one of the happiest days of both of their lives.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Amber and Corny sat in his apartment watching nothing in particular. So long as they were together nothing else in the world really mattered. Amber leaned in a kissed Corny. He deepened the kiss and soon hands were roving everywhere. Amber pulled away and moved to the other side of the sofa.

"Corny we can't do this."

Corny smiled and moved a bit loser to Amber.

"Come on Amber, sit a little closer."

Amber smiled but was firm and steadfast,

"No Corny. I can't. I promised myself that only one man, my husband would ever come near me in that way. And you are not my husband. I should go." Amber stood up and straightened out her dress. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" She kissed his cheek and Corny nodded.

As she closed the door Corny said, "One day Amber. One day I'll be your husband."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviews. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient. With school back in session, I'm getting back into the groove, and haven't had time to finish typing up this chapter. Also this chapter DOESN'T feature any TRINK, but the next one will, I just have to finish typing that up and it should be up later or tomorrow. Without further ado, here is chapter 4!**

**All flashback and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Remember to read and review.**

Senior year was in full swing, the Corny Collins show was at the top of local ratings, and yet the station had finally found a permanent replacement for station manager. She was an old high school friend of Corny's, Winter Cattero. She was also proving to be a wonderful asset to the station. Everyone liked her and got along with her, especially Corny.

A few hours before the council members would be arriving from school Corny arrived to do some paper work he had been neglecting. Walking through the corridor to his office he stopped in front of Winter's office. She had one rule, that her door was always open. So, it wasn't a surprise that she door was wide open and she sat at her desk with her feet up on the desk reading. He smiled and crossed his arms while leaning against the door. He watched her for a few seconds, and then knocked on the door. She jumped at the sudden sound as her feet fell to the floor.

"Corny! You scared the monkeys out of me."

Her smiled betrayed her, she wasn't mad at him in the slightest. He laughed.

"That must be an interesting book for you to jump like that."

He walked in and took a seat at the chair in front of her desk.

"It's nothing, just some old book. So, how are you?" She closed it and placed it into the desk.

He smiled, "I'm doing well. How about you? Is everyone treating you well?"

"Yes, I honestly couldn't ask for a better job, or co-workers."

Corny smiled at her and couldn't help but think, 'Her smile is amazing, how did I not see it in high school.' Winter on the other hand felt uncomfortable. At times, she still felt like the same fifteen year old who helped her charismatic friend study his lines for the school plays, and sing along to their favorite songs; all the while ridiculously infatuated with him, something that she kept to herself. Of course she wasn't the only one who had a crush on Corny; she didn't think that there wasn't a girl who didn't. Now, here she was on a favor from Corny the new station manager and his boss. The end of Corny's question snapped her back into reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Corny laughed. "Do you remember in high school how you and I almost didn't become friends because you wouldn't talk to me?"

Winter laughed, "Well, Mr. Collins that is because I couldn't believe that the most attractive, kind and all around great guy was talking to little old Winter Cattero. Golly Corny, I don't remember a time that the girls weren't talking about you. And all of them would have given their left arm to go out with you, myself included, and you had no idea."

Corny scoffed, "I'm sure that if that were true I would have asked you out. That is if you liked me."

It was Winter's turn to scoff at Corny. "Are you kidding? I used to write, 'Winter Collins' all over my composition books I was so infatuated."

Corny leaned on the desk, "Really, and now?"

Winter smirked, "And now, I don't know. I'll have to get to know this Corny Collins."

Corny smiled, "I'd like that. How about dinner, tomorrow night?"

Winter smiled, "I'm already looking forward to it.

Corny stood up and smiled, "Good, see you later."

Winter nodded, "Later."

Later that night Amber knocked on Corny's apartment door; not unlike other nights, but something told her tonight was different. Corny answered the door. He wasn't his normal self. She walked in and closed the door behind herself. He stood in the kitchen against the counter. She stood next to him and smiled up at him,

"Hey, what going on?"

Corny sighed and took the last sip of his drink, then turned to Amber,

"We should cool off for a bit you know. See other people for awhile." Amber stood dumbfounded, and then she finally spoke,

"Corny, I don't understand. Can you at least elaborate?"

She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"Amber, you aren't even eighteen years old, I really like you but maybe it's too much too fast. Let's just cool off for a bit, that way you can date someone your own age and when you turn eighteen we'll talk about it."

"Really Corny? After everything that we've already been through? I-I love you. I thought that you loved me. I know you've-we've never said it to each other but- I don't get this. But, if it's what you want than I don't have any other choice. It's your decision, all your decision."

Corny stared at Amber. A part of him did love her, but she was a kid and he wasn't. He didn't want complicated, no matter how much he loved her. He closed his eyes then opened them,

"It's what I want."

Amber nodded then shook her head as she walked through the door.

"This isn't over Corny. We both know it, but I'll respect your decision. I'll see you at the show tomorrow."

With her last words she closed the door and walked to her car. As she got in the tears began to form in her eyes. She slammed the door shut and took one last look at his apartment then started her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviews. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient. **

**tadsgirl: I promise that I'm not trying to kill you! So, I update this story twice in one day for you! Happy reading!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

**All flashback and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Remember to read and review.**

Link and Tracy sat in his room listening to records and attempting to study for History. Every so often they'd find themselves stealing glances at each other, Link would wink at her and she would smile her signature 100 watt smile. It was times like these that bit Tracy and Link treasured. Nothing between them, and nothing but their future in front of them. They both had so much planned for their future. The one thing that never changed was that they would be together. After all, it wasn't everyday that you found the person that you could love forever, on a dancing television show. Their plan was to move to L.A. where Link would get his record contract that William Morris promised him as soon as he graduated, while Tracy would take go to college and major in performing arts so that she could have a career in the film industry. Then they'd get married and have a few kids and life would be perfect. No, it already was. And that is what they had planned. The one thing they hadn't quite planned on was raging hormones. That very same night, things between Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad would never be the same.

After about a half an hour of the both of them "attempting" to study Tracy put on Elivs' "Lucky Charm." Link smiled and stood up and bowed,

"May I have this dance Madam?"

Tracy giggled, and curtsied, "You may sir."

They slow danced to the song regardless of the tempo and just held each other. Soon the found themselves kissing on Link's bed. Before anything could go too far Link stopped and reluctantly pulled away from Tracy.

"Trace, babe we can't do this."

Tracy pulled away to the other side of the bed with a smirk on her face. "I know. Believe me, I know. It's just with you-"

Link smiled, "I know, I feel the same way."

She stood and rearranged her skirt and top while Link did the same with his pants and shirt.

"Darlin' I love you and I only want to make you happy."

Tracy smiled at Link and walked over to him, "I know that Link, which is why I want to wait till we get married. If that alright with you."

Link kissed her on the forehead, "Anything for you darlin'. I would wait a hundred years for you. Of course I hope that it won't be that long."

Tracy playfully swatted his arm as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, it won't be a hundred years. Rather when we're both ready."

Link smirked, "I'd marry you tomorrow Tracy Turnblad." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled against his kiss, "Link I think after graduation is better."

He laughed, "Promise?" Say June 2nd?"

Tracy shook her head, "Really Link? Wait, why June 2nd?"

Link looked down into her eyes, "Because that day darlin', was the day I not only fell in love with you, but knew I was going to love you forever."

"The Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant, of course." She paused and smiled, "Yes, June 2nd it is. We're getting married."

Tracy kissed him and put her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and she could smell his smell and it calmed her. She felt like she was home in his arms. And that's where she belonged. Link smiled as he held her in his arms, everything was perfect. Well, almost. He still had to officially ask her parents if he could marry her, but other than that, life was pretty damn near perfect. He took a step back and smiled down at her,

"We're getting married."

Tracy smiled back up at him, "We're getting married."

Link hugged her close to him, "Babe, let's not make any announcements just yet though."

"Why?"

Link smiled at her, "Because, I have to ask your parents permission first."

Tracy sighed and kissed Link's cheek, "Okay."

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

"And we're off. Thank you everyone for a great show." Winter smiled at all the kids as her eyes landed on Amber. "Amber, can I talk to you before you leave?" Amber nodded while everyone made their way out of the studio for the weekend. Corny glanced at Amber then walked to his office. Maybelle followed as to see why Corny didn't seem himself.

"Amber, as it is you are still a minor and I need your mother to sign this new contract. I know that she isn't happy you're still on the show with everything that happened but-"

Amber smiled, "I know Ms. Caterro. I'll have her sign it this weekend and have it to you on Monday."

Winter smiled back at Amber, "Alright then. Have a good weekend."

Amber nodded, "You too Ms. Cattero."

"Now what is going on Corny?" Maybelle asked as she closed the door to his office.

Corny loosened his tie, "Amber and I are done. But, I really don't want to talk about it. All you really have to know right now is that I broke it off and am going to start to see women my own age."

Maybelle crossed her arms, "That's good to hear. If you feel the same way about her in a few years than I don't see why you both couldn't get back together. But, for now date women your own age."

Corny half smiled at Maybelle, "Then I guess you'd be glad to hear I'm having dinner with Winter tonight."

Maybelle smiled, "That's great Corny. She's a good girl. Much more suited for you. You do know that right?"

Corny nodded, "I know. Can we please stop talking about this now?"

Maybelle put a hand on her hip, "Fine. For now. I'll get out of your hair for now. But remember I'm always here for you when you need me."

Corny nodded and smiled as Maybelle left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviewers. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient with me. Oh! Also I know that right now it doesn't seem that it's Amber/Corny but eventually it will be. Promise. That is unless You'd rather him be with Winter. Let me know!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

**All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Remember to read and review.**

Corny straightened the tie of his dark blue suit as he took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was picking up Winter in less than half an hour for dinner. As he locked the door to his apartment he wondered why he was so nervous. He laughed to himself at how much of a high school kid he was acting like at the moment.

'Relax Collins, it's just a date. That's all you've been on plenty before.'

But, he knew what was eating him up inside. Amber. He had broken up with her less than 24 hours ago. He couldn't let it get into his mind; he needed to let it go. He had weighed all the pros and cons with their relationship and reality won. He thought back to his conversation with his mother last weekend.

_"Honey you know that your father and I aren't getting any younger. We would like to see you settle down and have children of your own, that way we can spoil our grandchildren. You are after all 28 years old and you aren't getting any younger."_

_"Yes mama, I know."_

_"I mean it Conrad. Pick a nice girl, maybe one from high school. Didn't you say that Winter was now working at the station? You were always great friends, what about her?"_

_Corny sighed, talking to his mother was a losing battle, "Okay mama, I'll look into in."_

_"You'll look into it? You'll look into it? Conrad what am I going to do with you huh?"_

_Corny laughed, "Love me mama. Now, I've got to go someone is at the door."_

Corny arrived at Winter's door confident and secure in his decision.

'This is what is right, what I'm supposed to do.'

He knocked once and stood back a bit. Winter answered the door. Corny's mouth dropped. Her normally pulled back and perfectly coifed hair was now down and she wore a black form fitting dress with green flowers along the bottom of the hem. She smirked at his expression.

"Close your mouth Collins, wouldn't want you to catch flies now would we?"

Corny regained his composure and smiled at Winter,

"You look amazing."

She twirled, "Ah, this old thing? Just had it lying around, you like?"

He leaned against the door-frame, "Very much."

She smiled as she grabbed her purse and pushed Corny out the door.

"Good. You clean up well yourself. Now, let's shake a leg."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Tracy sat in her room staring at the pictures of her and Link. The one that caught her eye was the one that was taken the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. It reflected the way they felt that day, and each day ever since. She looked at the other pictures that now adorned her mirror. A few of her and Penny, her mother and father. As well as a few recent ones of her and Link. She didn't notice that her mother stood in the door-frame. She looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Ma, I'm going to sleep in a bit. I promise."

Edna smiled at Tracy and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hon, your father and I are so proud of you. You know that right?"

Tracy nodded, "I know Ma."

"And you know that we want you to be happy. Well what I'm trying to say is, what are you planning on doing after school? And I just don't mean Link. But after school plans and such. Have you thought about it?"

Tracy sighed, "Yes I have. I want to maybe go to college. Maybe get a degree, maybe even go to New York or L.A. But, most of all I want to be with Link. We love each other. We just want to be happy."

Edna smiled at her daughter, 'They grow up so fast.' she thought. She remembered as if it were yesterday when Tracy was just a little girl. Now here she was a young woman in love and almost on her own. Where she wouldn't need her mother anymore. She stood up and hugged Tracy.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

Tracy smiled as she hugged her mother back, "Goodnight Ma."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Winter and Corny laughed as they approached the dance floor of the lounge. The had a great dinner and decided to follow it up with dancing. Winter placed one of her hands on Corny's shoulder and the other in his hand. He took her hand and placed the other and on her waist. They swayed to the music. They gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Corny was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Come closer."

She smirked and leaned in closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he took in her scent. Lavender and orchids. Her favorite flower. There was a feeling of comfort. Winter sighed as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. He shivered at her seemingly familiar touch. A few hours later they closed the lounge after dancing and talking for a few more hours and headed back to Winter's apartment. When they arrived at Winter's apartment building he stopped the car and turned to her.

"I had a good time Corny. I think I'll like getting to know this Corny Collins."

She kissed his cheek and got out of the car. Before closing the car door she said,

"Get home safe."

She closed the door and walked towards her second floor apartment. Just as she got to her door Corny called out her name and ran up the stairs. As he got up to her he rubbed his thumb against her cheek,

"I don't think that I gave you a proper kiss goodnight."

She raised her eyebrow as he took her face into his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back from her and smirked.

"Goodnight Winter. Dinner again, tomorrow night."

Winter only nodded.

"Good. I'll be here at eight."

He turned and walked back to his car with a large grin on his face.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

November brought many changes and lovely surprises to Baltimore. Tracy learned that she was going t be a big sister the following June because her parents decided to adopt a baby. Right around the same time that she and Link were to be married. Though at first it wasn't easy to convince either of their parents that they were ready to get married. But, with rational talking and genuine love they agreed that they would give their blessing. Penny and Seaweed were also to be married in August, considering Penny wouldn't be eighteen until then and finally out of her mothers clutches. Things seemed to be wonderful in Baltimore. No one saw what was to come by the New Year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviewers. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient with me. Again, I know that right there isn't any Amber/Corny but I assure everyone it will be. Promise. ****There is a method to my madness!!!! ****All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review.**

**tadsgirl: ****You are wonderful!!! And a true inspiration! Thank you so much! I know what you mean about Corny's name. I too wanted something different, and it will be explained in a later chapter!**

**Hazl:**** I too like Corny and Winter together! But, I have a plan and I must not stray and it does had Amber and Corny together. That is my promise to you!**

**Tracie2004:**** I enjoy writing Corny and Winter very much! It will be Corny and Amber eventually, but there will be plenty of Corny and Winter for now. **

**Also a warning, this chapter is a sad one. I didn't want to write it, but it serves it's purpose. It does end sadly, but chapter 8 is going to be what Christmas is like for our favorite characters! Any suggestions as to what they get for Christmas?**

**And now I give you chapter 7!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

"Fa la la la la la la la la!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Corny held the note long and loud so as everyone could hear it as they all sung a rousing rendition of "Deck the Halls" during the rehearsal for the Christmas special. Almost everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Offices were decorated, holly and ivy adorned the hallways and every so often one could catch a council member boys carrying mistle toe above unsuspecting council member girls heads. There was one person who wasn't feeling at all like having to celebrate Christmas and no one seemed to notice. Winter smiled at everyone as she walked to the stage, when she got center she saw what she loved getting up to each day. People laughing, singing, dancing and genuinely enjoying themselves, especially Corny. They locked up and he smiled at her, she winked at him and whistled to get everyones attention.

"Alright you lot! Quiet down, quiet down. Now, as you all are aware we will be shooting our Christmas special this Saturday evening. Please do not be late and please wear the appropriate clothing and whatnot. You all got the memo, so none of you can say that you don't know about anything. Got it?"

She waited for a general response of, "Yes Ms.Cattero."

She smiled, "Good, now everyone get home, get some rest and I will see you all at three Saturday afternoon."

Everyone scattered in different directions to get out of the studio. Link, Tracy, Seaweed and Penny hurried out without hesitation to grab a bite to eat at the diner while Maybelle noticed Amber slowly get her coat and purse. Maybelle reached Amber as she buttoned the last button on her coat.

"Amber honey, do you want to talk about something? I've noticed for the last two months that you haven't been yourself."

Amber weakly smiled at Maybelle, "I'd like to talk, if you have time and don't mind Ms. Maybelle."

Maybelle scoffed, "I always have time and I never mind Amber. Come on, lets go to my office."

Amber and Maybelle walked to Maybelle's office, Maybelle was determined to figure out what was wrong with Amber.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Winter propped her feet up on Corny's legs as they ate Chinese food out of the cartons. He stared at her as they ate. She noticed what he was doing and rolled her eyes,

"What? Do I have food on my face?"

Corny laughed, "No, you're just so beautiful. That's all."

Winter smirked, put her carton down on the coffee table and sat up on her knees. She kissed Corny and played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Aww, that's so sweet. But, you're full of it."

Corny laughed full from the belly, "Yes, but you love me for it. Just like I love you."

Winter stopped and looked Corny in the eyes, "You love me?"

Corny slowly nodded, "I do. I love you."

There was silence as Winter sat back beside Corny.

"Please say something Win."

She licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back to Corny and shook her head as she smiled,

"I love you too. I do very much."

Corny smiled and took her face into his hands, "Now how about that kiss."

Winter smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as he went in for the kill.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Amber sighed as she finished the dishes in the kitchen sink, she washed the pans and other things from the day. The kettle whistled as she finished drying the last dish. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. She recalled the conversation she had with Maybelle that afternoon.

_"Now Amber, have a seat and tell Miss Maybelle what's going on with you."_

_Amber shifted in the chair and mustered up a small smile,_

_"Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you Miss Maybelle. It's been quite the year as it is, and I really don't need this to come out."_

_Maybelle smiled and nodded to encourage Amber. Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then opened her eyes and exhaled._

_"My mother isn't well. She's dying in fact. She found out about a month ago that she maybe has a year. But at the rate that things are going I don't think that she'll make it to the summer." Amber blinked back the tears that had begun to form in the corner of her eyes. "I know that my mother has not been the best person. And I know that I haven't been the best person. But she's still my mother and I love her. And I don't know what I'm going to do when she's gone. I don't have any friends or other family. I'm scared that when she's gone I'll be all alone. Then what will happen to me? Do I just fall to the waist side? What am I going to do?"_

_Amber finally broke down in Maybelle's arms. Maybelle just hugged her. _

_"Hush sweetheart, you have me. I know that I'm not your mother. And I most certainly can't replace her, but you have me if you want me. Everything will be fine. I promise."_

_After about ten minutes Amber finally stopped shaking and sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears away. _

_"Thank you Miss Maybelle. Really, thank you. I should be going she's going to wonder where I've been all this time."_

_Amber gathered her things and buttoned up her coat. Just before she left she hugged Maybelle. As she walked out the door she smiled a small smile of gratitude. Knowing that someone was on her side._

Amber rubbed her temples as her tea was getting cold. When she got home after rehearsal her mother lay on her bed. She was a shell of her former self. Amber didn't want to admit it, but her mother was giving up on life. She didn't think that there was a reason for her to live anymore. Amber was almost an adult, she wouldn't need her anymore. She lost her job at the station, she was not kind during life the only thing that was left was to go. So that Amber would be set and be able to come out of her mother's shadow and become her own person. Amber stayed up for awhile longer before going to bed unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Three o'clock on Saturday afternoon came and went. When four o'clock came around and almost all of the council members had arrived and warming up for the show was well in order, Winter paced the floor of her office. Amber was no where to be found. Winter had only notified Maybelle. Neither one knew where she was. Maybelle had gone to Amber's house to check to see if she was at home while Winter had called the hospitals and police stations. Finally her phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Winter, we have a problem. Amber won't be coming to the show. Her mother is in the hospital in a coma. Please let everyone know that Amber won't be there but don't tell anyone what's really going on. Make up any excuse, Amber doesn't care just so long as no one knows the truth. She has her reasons. I'll be there for the show."

Winter nodded, "Alright, thank you Maybelle. Please give Amber my sympathies. A young woman such as herself doesn't deserve such a large burden as such a young age."

"I will. Be there in an hour."

Winter hung up the phone as Corny walked into her office. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, why the glum face?"

Winter gave Corny a half smile, "Nothing. Amber won't be doing the show for awhile. She's safe, but she's dealing with personal problems. I have to let everyone know. Poor girl. She doesn't deserve this."

Two hours later the show had finished taping and everyone left for their Christmas holiday. So much joy all around, Maybelle sighed as she told Seaweed to drop Inez home before going to the Christmas party at the Turnblad's because there was somewhere she needed to be. Seaweed knew by his mother's tone not to make her elaborate so he agreed and hugged his mother before leaving. As Maybelle made it to the fifth floor of the hospital where they were keeping Velma Maybelle couldn't help but remember about the last time that she was on this floor in the hospital. Her husband had passed away. And now she was here to help Amber through this difficult time that she was going through. She paused at the door and looked inside and saw Amber sitting beside her mother staring into space. She was void of any expression. Maybelle slowly knocked on the door taking Amber out of her trance. She smiled at the young woman. How fast she seemed to grow up in a matter of a couple of months and no one seemed to noticed. Maybelle hugged Amber after putting her things down on the table. Amber shook violently while she let the tears flow.

The next morning, just after six while Amber held her mother's hand Velma Von Tussle passed away. Amber sobbed into Maybelle's shoulder as the doctor confirmed what she already knew. Maybelle held Amber for another twenty minutes until she was breathing normally again. Amber looked up at Maybelle and asked,

"What do I do now?"

Maybelle smiled, "Slowly you get your life back together. And I'll be here every step of the way for you."

Amber nodded and half smiled at Maybelle before they both left to finish the necessary things for Velma's final rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviewers. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient with me. Again, I know that right there isn't any Amber/Corny but I assure everyone it will be. Promise. ****There is a method to my madness!!!! ****All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review.**

**Note that chapter 9 is going to move six months into the future. However, on to chapter 8.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

December brought many joys to Baltimore and sorrow as well.

Maybelle sat next to Amber at the kitchen table as the lawyer read Velma's will.

"Miss Von Tussle please keep in mind that your mother left specific instructions for you."

Amber nodded, "Yes I realize that. Please proceed."

The lawyer cleared his throat, "Yes, she makes it abundantly clear that she wants a modest burial with no funeral. Absolutely no funeral. On the condition that you sell the house and her car and make yourself happy. Live for yourself and above all, find love, real love. Enclosed is a letter addressed to you. You may open it at your leisure. She also left an amount for her burial I believe that is all Miss Von Tussle. I'll be getting out of your way." All three stood up and walked to the front door. They said their goodbye's. Afterwards Amber and Maybelle sat in the living room.

"Amber."

Amber looked up and smiled at Maybelle, "Yes."

"Would you like to come over for dinner again tonight?"

Amber smiled, "I'd love to but, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone tonight. But, I would like to make a formal announcement Monday. At least so I can tell everyone myself."

"Certainly. Now, you have my number. Please call for any reason. Even if it's just to hear a friendly voice."

Amber smiled as she embraced Maybelle. The last few days had been difficult and without Maybelle and her family Amber may not have made it through. She recalled when she told Seaweed and Inez.

They both hugged her and in a way welcomed her into the family. It was at that moment she vowed to change her life. Just as she let go of Maybelle the doorbell rang.

"That must be Seaweed. I'll make sure to tell Ms. Cattero and Corny you want to make that announcement."

Amber nodded as she answered the door where indeed it was Seaweed.

"Hey A!"

He enveloped her into a large bear hug.

"How are you?"

Amber smiled at him as he let her go, "I'm going to be great. Thanks to your mom, you and Inez."

She took a deep breath, "Thanks for not saying-"

"A, I promised you that I wouldn't and I won't. Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

Maybelle interjected, "Not tonight, she wants a bit of time to herself."

Seaweed smiled, "Alright. I'll see you on Monday at rehearsal. Are you still coming to mom's Christmas platter party?"

Maybelle glared at Seaweed, "Boy."

Amber laughed a little, "No it's alright. I'll try to make it. As long as you save me dance."

"Done."

Seaweed embraced her as Maybelle smiled and spoke, "Well, we are going to leave you for now. Would you like me to stop by tomorrow to help?"

Amber nodded, "Please."

Maybelle hugged Amber one more time before her and Seaweed exited the house. Amber locked the door behind them and took in a deep breath. She took in the vastness of the large empty house around her. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

ACACACACACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC

Monday arrived with Corny and Winter on pins and needles. Maybelle told them both Amber had an important announcement to make. Winter guessed what it was but kept it to herself. The rehearsal went on as usual. Everyone including Amber was in high spirits. Occasionally Seaweed would smile at her and they shared a special bond now. Finally Corny was satisfied and left the floor open to Winter and Maybelle.

Winter was first, "Well kids that was a great final rehearsal for 1962. Please practice on your own over the holiday. Be safe and please have fun. That's ll I've got, Maybelle."

"Thank you Winter. Kids I am actually not the one making the announcement. However, the person who is deserves your respect as well as your thought. She deserves far better than what she's been dealt, but she'll get there. Amber."

Amber smiled as Seaweed as she made her way in front of the crowd. She stood beside Maybelle and cleared her throat.

"Hi everyone. First um, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I know I'm in no position to ask for forgiveness from anyone, but at least consider it. But, please don't by any means forgive me based on what I'm going to tell you."

Seaweed smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. She nodded back and smiled.

"Two days ago my mother passed away. Turns out she had been sick for quite some time and she finally succumbed."

Mummers were heard throughout the crowd of kids. Amber put her hand up to silence the crowd.

"Please. I- please. Had Maybelle, Seaweed and Inez not been there for me, I may have fallen apart by now. But, I'm on the right track. There will not be a funeral, as per my mother's wishes, but an obituary will run in the paper friday. I guess that's all."

Maybelle smiled at Amber and hugged her, followed by Winter than Corny. Seaweed and Inez followed. Link was the first to approach her,

"I'm sorry Amber."

He hugged her and rubbed her arm as Tracy hugged Amber. One by one every council member hugged Amber and gave their condolences.

ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC ACACACAC

After everyone left Amber was left with Corny. He held her close and spoke softly.

"Amber I am sorry. Despite what happened between us, I want you to know you'll always have someone to talk to."

Amber nodded, "Thank you Corny. You know, you're the best friend I've ever had. I'm going to miss you. Can I write to you when I'm gone?"

Corny stared at her with a look of confusion.

"I've been thinking about college. Maybe California, Berkley even. You know get a fresh start, where no one knows me."

Corny nodded, "That sounds great. Everyone deserves a fresh start."

They let go of each other and said their goodbyes. Corny lightly kissed Amber on the lips before they parted in separate directions.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Maybelle's Christmas platter party went off without a hitch. The record store was decorated in full Christmas decorations. White twinkle lights adorned everyplace that they were able to hang. A Christmas tree stood in the center of the room. Seaweed played all of the Christmas music he could get his hands on. Penny arrived first. She gave Maybelle and Inez a small gift but a token of her appreciation. She snuck up behind Seaweed and wrapped her arms around his middle. Other council members made their way into the party. Link and Tracy arrived arm-in-arm. Corny and Winter arrived and it was no secret that they were a couple. Finally Amber arrived. The party was in full swing. As it grew later in the evening Amber made her rounds to say goodbye to everyone. She got to Corny and Winter. Before she could say anything Corny interrupted with the clinking of his glass.

"Excuse me everyone I have an announcement to make."

The room went silent.

"I've asked Winter to marry me and she's agreed."

Cheers filled the room. Corny looked over at Amber who while visibly shocked managed a smiled. She mouthed, "Congratulations," to Corny. He mouthed "Thank you." From that moment on nothing would ever be the same. In a split second fate had intervened and dealt a new deck for each person in the room.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Christmas Eve arrived and in the Turnblad house nothing was ever done small. Mrs. Turnblad, Mrs. Larkin and Tracy finished up in the kitchen while Mr. Turnblad, Mr. Larkin and Link set the dining room table.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served."

Mrs. Turnblad said as she brought the ham out into the dining room. Link and Tracy beamed as they witnessed how their families blended together. Happiness was all around and everyone could feel it.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Seaweed stood outside Penny's house. Mrs. Pingleton would not be happy, but it was after all Christmas Eve. He knocked and stood up straight and confident. Purdy Pingleton answered the door. Now she was still upset at Penny, but it was clear that she and Seaweed weren't going to give each other up. Purdy knew that, but she still didn't want to loose her little girl. Penny was all that she had left in the wide world. She didn't allow Seaweed to come over, rather Penny was allowed to go to where he was. That is, as long as she was home by five every afternoon, and six on weekends.

She frowned, "Mr. Stubbs."

Seaweed smiled, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Pingleton. Look, I know that you don't like me. But, I love Penny. And she loves me. Can I please just have five minutes? Please?"

Purdy stared at him and nodded. "This doesn't change the way I feel. But, you have five minutes. Come in."

Seaweed smiled at Purdy and walked into the house.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber packed the last of her mother's clothes. She taped the last box and sighed as she stood up. She walked out of the room and turned out the light. She made her way to the living room. She pulled the letter out of her robe and sat down. She had yet to read it. She was waiting for the right time. It felt right now. She sat down, pulled her legs under her and began to read.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Winter and Corny sat at opposite ends of the heads of the table in the Cottero's dining room. Both sets of parents were there to rejoice in their children's up coming nuptials and the holiday season. Throughout dinner Corny and Winter would steal glances at each other. It was when they were both able to take a moment to themselves when they cleared the plates when they were able to steal a few kisses. Corny smiled into her hair as he held her. They were happy, things were going to be great.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Mr. Larkin clinked his glass to make the laughter die down.

"Excuse me all. I would like to purpose a toast. To Tracy and Link. Two people who love each other very much. And I believe have shown us what love is. And to our extended family, whom we are all so lucky to share this Christmas with and hopefully many more to come. Cheers."

"Cheers." was heard throughout the table. Link squeezed Tracy's hand, while Edna and Wilbur gazed into each others eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Larkin smiled at each other knowing that the was only the first of many wonderful and magical Christmases.


	9. Chapter 9A

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviewers. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient with me. ****There is a method to my madness!!!! ****All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review.**

**This was originally going to be a long chapter, but I decided to split it into two. Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

The new year, 1963 brought more than anyone could have ever anticipated.

January brought joy for everyone, the Turnblad's got word of their adopted daughter, Matilda.

February brought more love than expected, Seaweed presented Penny with a small emerald engagement ring.

March brought the sale of Amber's house, as well as the sale of her mother's car. She than moved in with Maybelle, Seaweed and Inez.

April brought a new job for Winter. She would work from baltimore for now, but a new job waited for her in New York. Now, she had to tell Corny.

May brought prom and graduation for all of the seniors. Lionel "Link" Larkin, Penny Pingleton, Seaweed J. Stubbs, Tracy Edna Turnblad and Amber Von Tussle all walked the stage on graduation day.

That left June:

On the first day of June everyone was in full wedding mode, it would be the first wedding of the summer season. Link and Tracy would be getting married the following afternoon. Mrs. Turnblad, Mrs. Larkin and Penny sat in the waiting area of the Hefty Hideaway while Tracy tried her dress on one last time. She hadn't told anyone but, she was one a diet. She hoped that by her wedding day she at least would drop fifteen pounds more. No one noticed much at her last fitting in January, when she had to have the dress taken in a few inches. Tracy started at her reflection in the mirror The white dress was loose in the waist and the bust. It didn't look awful, but it wasn't beautiful. Rose Marie, the seamstress asked Tracy how she was doing,

"Um, I've got the dress on, I think it needs a few adjustments."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Rose Marie entered the dressing room, she looked at Tracy,

"Honey, you've lost weight. I can't believe it. At least another fifteen pounds."

She sighed, "But, this isn't impossible and it can be done. I'll have it fixed for tomorrow."

Tracy smiled, "Thank you Rose Marie."

"Your welcome, now hold still so I can pin you in."

Tracy held still while Rose Marie pinned her. When she was done she stepped outside of the room so that Mrs. Turnblad, Mrs. Larkin and Penny could see.

Mrs. Larkin spoke first to her future daughter-in-law, "Oh Tracy, you look beautiful."

Penny smiled at her best friend and said, "Tracy you look wonderful."

Mrs. Turnblad couldn't speak, she just cried into her hanky and sniffled.

Tracy beamed as she spun around. She giggled as she looked into the mirror. Tomorrow she was going to become Mrs. Link Larkin. Tracy Larkin. She liked the sound of that. Rose Marie asked her to change so she could start on the alterations. Tracy obliged and changed, gently giving Rose Marie the dress.

"Here you go. Thanks again Rose Marie."

"No problem. Just be here to pick it up by ten tomorrow morning. Alright?"

Tracy nodded. She walked to the women waiting for her.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Link and Seaweed played baseball in Link's backyard. This would be the last day that he was officially a single guy. Tracy insisted that he took the day to do anything that he wanted. Of course what he really wanted to do was spend the day with Tracy, but playing baseball with his best man and best friend was a good second.

"Hey man, you ready for tomorrow?"

Link laughed heartily, "Yeah, I'm ready. I love her. She's everything to me. She opens my eyes to what the world could be. Just like you have with Penny."

Seaweed laughed, "Yeah. But Mrs. Turnblad Likes you."

"Yeah, you're right there." Link straightened up, "Seaweed, can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can."

"Have you and Penny gone all the way yet?"

Seaweed stop in his tracks, "Uh, no. You and Tracy?"

Link shook his head, "No, we're waiting. I don't want to screw this up though. I know that I'm supposed to follow my instincts but, I don't want to rush anything or make her uncomfortable."

Seaweed nodded in agreement. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm in the same position.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Penny and Tracy sat on Tracy's bed as she packed up the last of her room. After the honeymoon Tracy and Link would come back to get their things to relocate to New York. They laughed at the memories that they had shared over the years. The laughter died down and Penny straightened up, she sighed and spoke,

"Tracy, can I ask you a question?"

Tracy nodded as she folded the last item and placed it in her suitcase.

"Sure."

Penny half smiled as she spoke, "Are you nervous about tomorrow night?"

Tracy stared at her best friend, "I only ask because I'm terrified. Each time Seaweed and I have come close to that I freeze up and can't go through with it."

Tracy smiled and say next to her best friend, "You and Link haven't - have you?"

Tracy laughed, "No, we haven't." She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm scared, terrified, anxious but I trust him. I love him. I have no other choice but to trust him. Just like with Seaweed, trust him. You love him right. You will be fine."

Penny smiled, "I guess so. I'm still scared. Will you tell me after, what it's like?"

Tracy laughed, "Right after?"

It was Penny's turn to laugh, "No, not right after, you know what I mean."

"Yes."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Winter turned the key and opened the door to Corny's apartment.

"Hello?"

She took her coat off, and placed it on the hook in the hall. She walked into the living room and found Corny siting on the sofa with a drink in his hand.

"Hey you, why so glum?"

She sat next to him, and took a sip of his drink. He spoke,

"When were you going to tell me about New York?"

Winter closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was -"

"When? What you were on you way to the airport?"

Corny got up and paced, "Win I didn't know that we kept secrets from each other."

She rubbed her palms against her skirt, "We don't have secrets between us. I wasn't got to take the job."

"Why not? Isn't that what you wanted? But then again you thought I'd make you choose. Didn't you?"

Winter sighed, this was a loosing battle, and she knew it.

"Yes, and no. Believe me when I say that I was going to tell you. I needed time to think." She raised her voice, "Is being a mother and housewife here in Baltimore all that there is?"

Corny slammed his fist against the wall, "Dammit Winter. I never, never in all of our conversations ever mentioned the fact that I wanted you to choose between a career and me. You should know me better than that. I know that you are talented and are more than just that. I've known you half of my life. Or maybe, maybe you don't want to get married at all. Is that it?"

Winter stood up to reply, but she sat back down and sighed, "No, I don't want to marry you."

Corny closed his eyes and walked toward the bedroom, "Please go. I don't want to see you. Ever."

Winter stood up and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Goodbye Corny."

She grabbed her things and left Corny's apartment leaving his key on the table.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber sat on the bed in the room that she was living in for the time being in Maybelle's house. She unfolded the letter again and read,

_Dear Amber, _

_I fear, no I know that when you read this letter I will be gone. I am sorry for not being the mother that you wanted and deserved. Please listen before you protest. I know I have done things in my life that have been less than stellar. I know that I have done things that I am not proud of, but I have done them nonetheless. I know that I have hurt you beyond everything that I ever wanted to. And I am so very sorry for that. I know that love is not an excuse; but I did it for you. To make your life better than my life ever was or would be. Please don't forget that everything I have ever done, however bad or good, I did it all for you. There are a few things I do want you to forget: all of the bad things that I have taught you over the years. And I know that I have taught you many. But, I know that you are better than that._

_Now that I am gone you have the chance to do better than I did, and so much more. Dear girl of mine, find happiness and joy. Do not let pain and sorrow engulf you. Embrace love at any chance you get. And above all, do everything you have ever wanted to do. Which is why I do not want an elaborate funeral. Just bury me. Remember me. Spend the money well and wisely. You deserve it. I love you Amber. Remember that. I always have and always will. Keep these words with you always. I can only hope that with my death, your life can be everything you've ever dreamed and hoped for._

_I realize now that I rarely said those words. I love you. I do, since the day that you were born. Goodbye my dear girl._

_Love from Your Mother, _

_Velma Von Tussle_

Amber smiled as she closed the letter, placed it on the night stand, turned out the light and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9B

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack. Again, I am SO not that cool.**

**Author's Note/FYI: I cannot tell you all enough how thankful I am to have some of the best reviewers. I cannot thank you all enough! And thank you all for being so patient with me. ****There is a method to my madness!!!! ****All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review.**

**Here us the second half to chapter 9. Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Tracy blinked her eyes a couple of times from them welling up with tears. She stood in front of the mirror in the bride's room near the church. She could hardly believe that she was looking at herself. Over the last seven months she had lost forty pounds, and she was damn proud of herself. Not only that but she would be walking down the aisle and marrying her dream guy, Link Larkin. She smiled at the knock at the door.

"Come in."

Wilbur opened the door and walked in.

"My goodness, you are a vision."

He kissed her cheek, "Ready?"

Tracy nodded, "I'm ready."

She smiled as she brought her veil to the front of her face.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

First Inez walked down the aisle, followed by maid of honor, Penny both in pale yellow dresses. Link stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride, his eyes never leaving the doors of the church. As "The Wedding March" began Tracy started down the aisle on the arm of her father. She and Link's eyes locked and never left each others gaze. As they said their vows they both knew that they would remain together no matter what challenges that may come upon them. Just so long as they were together, they could make it through.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

The Reception was a small one, held at a banquet hall. Only family and mutual friends were in attendance. They all enjoyed dinner, than Tracy and Link stepped onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentleman, my I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Link Larkin."

Link held Tracy on the dance floor; they swayed to the rhythm of the music. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her hair than spun her around. She laughed and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Glasses clinked, a sign for the couple to kiss. Link smiled as he kissed Tracy. She smiled against his kiss and wondered how is it she led such a charmed life.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber watched as her first boyfriend danced with his new wife. They truly did seem happy. She watched as Seaweed led Penny onto the dance floor, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad and Mr. and Mrs. Larkin. She smiled at the display of love that was before her. She knew what her mother meant in the letter. She wasn't going to let love slip out of her hands again. She had lost Link and Corny. The next man that she would fall in love with she wasn't going to push away. She heard someone clear their throat, she turned to see Corny with his hand extended to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Amber smiled, took his hand and followed his on to the dance floor. The kept time to the music saying nothing, there was a comfortable silence between them. Something that he and Winter could never master the way that he and Amber had. As the song ended and the tempo changed to that of a faster song Amber spoke,

"I'm leaving for Berkley. I'm going to miss-"

"Winter and I are over. She's going to New York."

Amber was silent. She wanted to ask what happened. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him and that she had never stopped. Even when she left him for Winter. But, she knew that in time, if it was meant to be they would get back together. For now, she just wanted to be near him and comfort him in his time of need.

"Can we get out of here?"

Amber nodded as she left the dance floor and gathered her things. No one saw them leave, and no one said a thing.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

As Tracy changed to leave for her and Link's honeymoon she gazed at her left hand. On her ring finger was her new gold wedding band. On her right hand ring finger was the eternity band that Link had given her last August. She looked into the mirror and smiled, she was now a married woman. There was a knock at the door. She knew that it was Link,

"Come in husband."

She smiled as Link shyly opened the door. He walked in changed and ready to go. He closed the door,

"I like the sound of that wife."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. As they pulled apart he kept his forehead to hers,

"Ready?"

She kissed him and pulled away, "Ready."

They walked out of the room arm-in-arm.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber sat on Corny's sofa as he poured himself a drink. He sat next to her and smiled. Although he was smiling Amber could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Just like old times, huh?"

Amber smiled, "Corny what are we doing?"

He leaned into her and smiled, "Amber, you know that I love you. I always have. I always will. Winter and were a mistake. I know that now. I- but you and me, we're perfect. Don't leave. Stay with me."

Corny began to cry. He was hurt. First he gave up the only woman he loved, than gave his heart to a woman who broke it. Now, he was at the mercy of the first woman. He set the drink on the coffee table and put his head in his hands.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Amber closed her eyes as she stroked his hair. She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind that she did. But, she needed to find out who she was; away from her mother's memory, and Corny. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. She held out her hand for Corny who took it. She led him to the bedroom and closed the door. She sat him down and kissed his cheek. She laid him down, then went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to him.

"Sleep Corny. Sleep."

He moved in closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. For tonight she was his wife and he was her husband, and they would sleep together.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy and Link walked into the hotel room in awe of it all. Link put the suitcases down and smirked at Tracy. They both knew what was going to happen. Tracy smiled as Link made his way back to her. He kissed her neck and spoke,

"Mrs. Larkin what are we going to do to fill our time this evening?"

Tracy giggled as he lightly kissed her collarbone and sighed,

"I think that you can think of something Mr. Larkin. But, for now you'll have to wait, just a few minutes."

She pulled away form Link's arms and grabbed the smallest suitcase and went to the bathroom. Link smiled as he took off his coat and fixed his hair. He moved the suitcases to their respective places. He was interrupted by Tracy clearing her throat. He turned to the bathroom and saw his wife in a silky white nightgown and matching robe. He swallowed hard as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Sit by me."

He didn't need to be told twice; he sat next to her and kissed her.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He took the lead and began to lay her on the bed. Tonight and forever, she was his wife and he was her husband.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review.ain, I am SO not that cool.**

**Here is chapter 10. I know that this is short, but Chapter 11 is going to be a wedding and other BIG suprises. I am updating again this evening or early tomorrow morning!!! **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Tracy woke up and felt Link's arms around her. She smiled as the events of the night before flooded back into her mind. She snuggled down further under the covers and fell back asleep.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber awoke to find Corny snuggled against her. She slowly moved from under him and crept to the living room. She found a piece of paper and pen, sat down at the kitchen table and began to write Corny a letter. After she finished she left the letter on the night stand next to him. Se kissed his forehead, smiled and left.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Link and Tracy finally woke up and got ready to catch their flight to California. They would stay in Napa Valley for a week than home to New York. As they sat in their seats on the airplane; Tracy at the window seat, they held hands and whispered sweet nothings into each others ears. The flight attendants would smile just looking at how happy and in love the young couple was.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber walked into Maybelle's house as quietly as she could, unfortunately Seaweed was already up waiting, at the kitchen table.

"A, it's good to see you finally made it home."

She sat across from him,

"Ha ha. We didn't do anything. Nothing happened. Besides, I'm leaving tonight. I wish I could be here for your wedding."

Seaweed smiled,

"Ah, that's okay. Although you will miss one hell of a party. But, Penny and I understand. Berkley awaits. What are you going to do about Corny?"

Amber sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do about Corny. She left a letter and she needed to go. She smiled at Seaweed as she got up.

"Now, I'm going to finish packing so you can take me to the airport in a few hours. Where's Maybelle?"

"Right here honey."

Amber turned around to see Maybelle in the door frame, Maybelle hugged Amber and kissed Seaweed on the forehead as she got herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and looked up at Amber,

"Long night?"

Amber shook her head as she smiled,

"Nothing happened."

She looked down as her feet and spoke,

"I'm going to miss you guys. You've made me feel like I was apart of a family. And I can't thank you enough for that."

Maybelle smiled,

"Amber, this will always be your home. We will always be your family. We love you."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Corny awoke to find that he was alone. He looked at the night stand and saw Amber's letter. He sat up and took it in his hands. He smelled it, it had traces of her scent on it. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Corny,_

_I don't even know hoe to begin this letter, but I'm going to try. More than anything I want to take you up on your offer to stay. I would never want to leave you. But, I have to. I have loved you for so long that I cold never stop. I wouldn't know how. You need to know that however far I am from you, or you are from me will love you. I hope that this will be the first of many letters. Please don't hate that I had to leave. It isn't forever, just four years. And I'll be back in between. And if you'll have me, I'll come back to you. I love you Conrad Collins._

_Love, _

_Amber_

Corny smiled at the letter, folded it back up and leaned back on the bed.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

The rest of June and July swept through hot as ever.

Penny prepared for her wedding. Though it wouldn't be one like Link and Tracy's, they decided to get married in the backyard of Maybelle's house. Mrs. Pingleton gave her blessing, but would not be attending the wedding.

Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad were able to take home Matilda. She was a shy but very happy two year old who quickly loved the Turnblad's and could not wait to meet her older sister Tracy and her husband.

Maybelle was promoted to station manager.

Winter left shortly after her break up with Corny. She wanted a clean break from Baltimore, and moving to New York was just the ticket.

Amber used her summer to get a head start on classes. She also wrote to Corny twice a week. Corny felt a new lease on life. Especially when he wrote to Amber and received her letters.

Link and Tracy settled into their apartment in Midtown Manhattan. Link recorded a new song for his agency and it began playing on radio stations up and down the east coast. Next his agents planned on a spot on The Ed Sullivan Show. As for Tracy she found life in the big city to be exciting. She found a job working at the television network DJS. She hoped to work her way up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! Also, please check out the poll of my profile page. It's about the one OR two character deaths coming up later down the line. **

**Updating twice in one day!! Woo!!!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

August 5th came, Link and Tracy arrived in Baltimore ten days before Penny and Seaweed's wedding. In coming back to Baltimore, they also met Matilda. Link would read to her and hold her while he danced with her. Tracy would give her anything that she wanted. They both held a soft spot for the child. It lead to a very important conversation about children, they talked about it and agreed to put off children for at least a year or two. That way they could practice with Matilda. As Penny and Seaweed's wedding approached everyone had a job. When the 15th came everyone was prepared and ready for the wedding.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

The morning of the wedding Tracy walked through the halls of her parents home to hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Penny, is that you?"

She heard a groan, than the door unlock. She opened the door and saw Penny lying on the floor next to the toilet. Tracy knelt down and stroked Penny's hair.

"Hey. Nervous stomach about today?"

Penny shook her head and covered her mouth, then threw up once again. Tracy held her hair back until Penny finished. When she was done they stood up, Penny brushed her teeth while Tracy sat at the edge of the tub.

"Penny, what's going on? If you're not nervous than-"

Penny nodded, "Positively pregnant."

Tracy smiled, "Really? But I thought that you and Seaweed-- that you were-- what happened?"

Penny smiled, "You got married, and I got pregnant."

The both of them laughed and hugged as a knock was heard,

"Trace honey, are you and Penny in there?"

Tracy opened the door slightly and smiled at Link,

"Yes, we'll be out in a minute. Promise."

She kissed him, than closed the door again and turned back to Penny.

"Wow. We've really grown up in a year, haven't we?"

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber sat under a tree as she wrote her second letter of the week to Corny. She enjoyed their correspondence but hungered for him. In his last letter he wrote that he cared about her and that he loved her. It no longer seemed that he was afraid to tell her how he really feels and thinks. There wasn't something blocking them anymore. Just knowing that he would be there waiting for her, that's all that she needed to get through each day without him. She finished her letter, packed her things, mailed her letter and walked back to her dorm. When she reached her hall a girl stopped her and said,

"Amber, phone for you."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Link wrapped his arms around Tracy's waist as she put her earrings on. She smiled, turned her head and kissed him.

"Hey you."

He smiled down at his wife.

"Hey yourself. Is Penny going to be okay?"

Tracy nodded and leaned into Link's chest.

"Sure, nothing seven months or so won't take care of. Other than that she's fine."

She kissed Link lightly on the lips. He smiled,

"When? Does Seaweed know?"

"Strangely enough, our wedding night. Yes, he does know. She told him last night. No one else knows yet. They're going to wait another month or so."

Link smirked at Tracy as he backed up and turned the lock on the door then made his way back to his wife. He kissed her and lead her to the bed.

"You know darlin', we have a few hours before we have to be a Maybelle's. Maybe we could practice making a baby, fill our time perhaps?"

Tracy wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed him, then pulled them both down on the bed.

"I think that's the perfect thing to do to fill our time."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber smiled at the girl, walked to the phone and picked up the receiver,

"Thank you Langston. Hello?"

"A?"

"Seaweed? Oh my goodness! How are you? I didn't think that I would hear from you today. But, since you called, how are you? Are you excited to finally be a married man? I miss you, Inez and Maybelle."

Seaweed laughed,

"A, slow down. Slow down. I'm well. Happy. Yes, I'm very excited. We all miss you too. But, I have some other really great news."

Amber held the phone closer to her ear,

"What's the other great news?"

"Penny's having a baby. You're going to be an aunt."

Amber squealed,

"Awww, Seaweed that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you both daddy. Wait a minute, you guys aren't even married yet."

Seaweed smiled and chuckled,

"Yeah about that, maybe nothing happened the night that you spent with Corny but--"

Amber laughed,

"Wow! Well, either way I am so happy for you. You'll have to update me. Please give everyone my love."

"I will. Take care. I'll call when we're settled in out place. Take care A."

"You too. Bye."

Amber hung up the phone and smiled, such great things were finally happening to and for everyone.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Penny held onto Mr. Turnbald's arm as she walked down the aisle to Seaweed. She finally was away from her mother's stings and marrying the one man that she loved more than anything. In the year and some that they've been together they both have learned so much. She wouldn't trade any of it, for anything. And now, she was going to have his child. Their child. Life was wonderful.

As they said their vows Seaweed would never have imagined that he would be here. But, he was. And being there proved to be the thing that he never knew that he wanted. A beautiful wife, and a baby on the way. He couldn't take his eyes off of Penny. She radiated. She was more than anything, and everything.

After the ceremony a bar-b-q started. It proved to be more than just a wedding, but a celebration of life, love and laughter. Family and friends surrounded the happy couple. Twinkle lights covered the backyard, music played on the radio, lovers danced and held each other close, and everyone basked in the glow that was Seaweed and Penny. Corny and Maybelle talked and watched the love that was all around. Link and Tracy smiled at their friends, and watched at just how happy they really and truly were. No one saw Purdy Pingleton watch from beyond the backyard at the festivities. A piece of her was gone. He daughter was now on her own, and happy. That was all that she ever really wanted. Purdy shifted the car into gear and drove away, content that he daughter would be in good hands and loved.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! Also, please check out the poll of my profile page. It's about the one OR two character deaths coming up later down the line. **

**Okay, this starts with PURE TRINK FLUFF... I couldn't resist. **

**This chapter is for tadsgirl! I didn't mean to turn you blue from holding your breath. :-)**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Tracy walked into the apartment that she and Link shared late in the evening of a chilly December. She noticed the lights were on in the kitchen and smiled. She heard Link singing their song. She took her scarf and coat off and hung them up then made her way to the kitchen. She watched as Link prepared dinner, he looked so handsome with his amiss and dressed casually.

"Hey there."

Link turned and looked at Tracy with a smiled.

"Hey."

He walked up to her and enveloped her in a bear hug, then gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"Happy six months."

She kissed him back and kept her arms around his neck,

"Happy six months back at you."

She let go and walked further into the kitchen, to the table.

"Let's see, what have we here? Pasta with a beautifully colored salad and sparkling cider. Link this is divine. You are by far my favorite husband."

He laughed at their inside joke,

"Well, in all fairness you are my favorite wife, and I thought that it was only right that you got the great dinner. Ready to eat? I'm starving."

"In a bit. Let me change first then we'll see about dinner."

She started out the room before Link caught her by the waist wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear,

"How about I join you?"

Tracy shrugged,

"Only if you're up for it."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Amber paced the floor of her room in her dorm as she studied for finals with her friend Langston. A knock came from the door, she crossed and opened it,

"Amber, phone."

She smiled at the girl,

"Thanks Mary."

She turned to Langston,

"I'll be back in a few, it's probably Maybelle she calls around this time usually."

Langston smiled,

"Go, I'll still be here."

Amber made her way back to the phone and picked up the reciever,

"Hello!"

"Amber, how are you honey?"

Amber smiled at the sound of Maybelle's now familiar voice.

"I'm great Maybelle. Ready to come home for a bit, but great! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. The station is doing well. Ratings are good. Everyone at the studio is wonderful."

"That's amazing. How are Seaweed, Penny and Inez?"

Maybelle sighed,

"They're okay. I don't know if I'm ready to be a grandmother, but Penny's growing. And Seaweed is excited. As is Inez. She said that the baby is going to have two of the best aunts who will spoil it rotten and Tracy will when she comes down from New York. But, we all miss you baby."

Amber smiled,

"I miss you all too. But, I'm coming home in five days. I'll be back for the holidays at least."

"Yes, and Seaweed will be there to pick you up. Someone's at the blasted door baby. Good luck on your final exams."

"Thank you! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Amber hung up than walked back to her room to finish studying.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber returned to Baltimore in one piece, although after many hugs between Maybelle, Inez and Seaweed she wasn't sure that she was still in one piece. She settled in and sat on the bed. Penny waddled in and sat next to Amber.

"It really is nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back with my family."

She put her hand on Penny's belly,

"And this little one, we can't wait t meet."

Penny laughed,

"That's for sure. I'm getting larger by the second."

Both women laughed, Seaweed watched from the door frame. This was how life should be. Before he forgot he cleared his throat,

"Someone's at the door for you A. If I were you I'm bring your purse and heavy coat."

Amber smiled knowing who it could be. She hugged Penny and gathered her things. Before she left she hugged Seaweed and winked as she said,

"Thanks! I'll make sure nothing happens."

She heard his laugh as she made her way to the door and stopped at the living room where she heard his voice. She smiled and walked in. Maybelle and Corny stopped talking. Maybelle got up and squeezed Amber's shoulder before she left,

"Don't be gone too late."

Amber nodded as Corn stood up and walked to Amber,

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Welcome home."

"Thanks. It's good to be back, if only for a few weeks."

Corny smiled,

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

Amber smiled,

"I'd like that."

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Penny sat on the sofa with her feet up with a bowl of ice cream on her now six month belly. Maybelle walked in and stared at her.

"Hungry again?"

Penny smiled happily,

"Ice cream and toast today. It's great. You want to try some?"

Maybelle laughed as she shook her head.

"No thank you honey. I'll wait for dinner. It should be ready in about an hour."

"Oooh! What are we having?"

"Pot roast."

"Yummy! I can't wait."

Maybelle laughed as she made her way back to the kitchen.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Corny and Amber sat in the car laughing about some random occurrence between them. Corny watched as the setting sun behind them illuminated the already seeming glowing Amber. He wanted to brush the strand of hair that had fallen onto her forehead. How much she's seemed to change in the last six months since he has seen her. And yet, not at all. A part of her was still that same girl who grew up around the station, and yet a larger part was the woman he's come to love. He couldn't resist, he swept the blonde strand from her forehead.

She stopped and took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as his hand moved down tracing her features to her jaw-line. She opened her eyes to drink him in. She knew their time together was precious. She wanted to learn each part of him. She leaned in and kissed him.

When she reluctantly pulled away from him his breath caught in his throat,

"I love you."

Was all he could say before kissing her again.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

"Mama! Daddy! Tracy and Link and presents are here!"

Young Matilda screamed to her mother and father as Edna chased the little girl from the kitchen to the front door. Matilda turned three on the seventh of December and planned to have a party once Tracy and Link arrived home. Matilda stopped just short of the door and waited for Edna to get there.

"Mama can I open it?"

"I'm right here Matilda."

Edna got to the door and opened it to find Tracy and Link locked in a kiss.

"Ewwww!!!! Gross. They're kissing again."

Link and Tracy pulled apart and both blushed sightly as Edna smirked with her hand on her hip. Tracy stepped inside first followed by Link who was the first to receive a hug from Matilda. He picked her up before taking his coat off and spun her around. Tracy hugged her mother and father before taking her sister in her arms. Link took off his coat and hung both his and Tracy's up then took the bag that sat in the doorway.

"We come baring presents two days before Christmas."

They family settled into the living room as Matilda sat on the floor coloring. Edna got up to refill the drinks,

"No thanks Mama, we have to get going."

Edna looked at Tracy then at Link,

"You're not staying for dinner?"

Matilda looked up at them,

"Actually we were going to see Penny and Seaweed then grab a late dinner. If you don't mind Mrs. Turnblad. But we'll be back tomorrow bright and early for decorating Tilda's tree, and we're staying for dinner where my parents will be here at around three to help out and exchange gifts."

Edna smiled and looked from her son-in-law to her daughter,

"I know. I've taught him well."

Edna laughed as Link pretended to pout puckering his lips for a kiss. Tracy obliged willingly.

"Ewwwww..."

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Penny waddled to the sofa where Amber sat with her feet under her.

"Ugh! What I'd give to sit like that again."

Amber laughed as Penny carefully sat down,

"You will again, in less than three months."

Penny took a bite of her toast as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Seaweed scrambled to the door while Penny and Amber showed no signs of getting up to answer the door. Penny propped her feet up,

"Thanks honey! It would have taken me ten minutes just to get up."

"Don't get up."

"Thanks baby! I wasn't going to!"

Seaweed answered the door and let Tracy and Link in. They removed their coats and stepped into the living room. Hugs were traded all around. The group of friends talked into the early morning hours catching up and talking about old times and planning for new ones.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! Also, please check out the poll of my profile page. It's about the one OR two character deaths coming up later down the line. **

**Okay, this chapter is PURE Valentine's Day FLUFF... I couldn't resist. Takes place Valentine's Day 1964. **

**-Elle Sparrow**

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Penny sat in the recliner late in the afternoon, in the living room. She was uncomfortable and irritable from being eight months pregnant and ready for the baby to join their world. She was bored, craving to go outside or anywhere for that matter. It was Valentine's Day and Seaweed had been working all day, Maybelle was at the station all day, and Inez had been at school then to a Valentine's Day party, and she knew not to call Tracy because chances were she and Link wouldn't answer the phone anyway. She even considered calling her mother to talk about anything. They had not spoke since her birthday, when she gave her a new Bible and said,

"Happy Birthday. I only hope that you will be happy in your new life."

A part of her miss her mother, the part of her that was scared about becoming a new mother. She sighed as the doorbell rang. She struggled to get up, then waddled to the door. She pulled her sweater tighter over her as she opened the door. Standing on the stoop was her mother.

"Mother, hello. Would you like to come in?"

Prudy Pingleton gave her daughter a tight smile and nodded as she walked in.

"Can I take your coat? Please have a seat, can I get you anything?"

Prudy hesitated at first, then removed her coat and gave her purse and coat to Penny. She still held onto the parcel that was wrapped with brown paper and twine. Penny turned to her mother,

"Please say something."

Prudy nodded,

"Let's sit, you look like you need to. Then we'll talk."

Penny made her way to the sofa and sat, her mother followed her lead and sat beside her. She gave the parcel to Penny,

"This is for the baby. I-it's not a lot, but-"

"Mother, it's enough. Can I open it now?"

Prudy nodded at her daughter. She smiled a genuine smile at she watched her daughter gently open the parcel. She thought back to the conversation that she had with Seaweed the week before.

_"Mrs. Pingleton I know that you still don't like me, and I'm fine with that. But, we share one thing in common, and that is we both love Penny. We both would do anything to make sure that she was happy and that she had everything that she wants. I want her to have her mother. I want to know your grandchild. I want you to eventually like me. All I'm asking is for you to give her that. Take that first step. Please."_

_Prudy watched the young man before her. The courage that it took to love. The courage that it took to love a Pingleton woman. She knew that whatever the things that happened in the past needed to stay in the past. Prudy sighed,_

_"Young man, I know that you are right. But know this, I will go at my own pace."_

_Seaweed stood up and smiled._

_"Thank you. I'll show myself out Mrs. Pingleton."_

Penny opened the parcel and smiled. It was a quilt.

"Mother it's beautiful. I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Prudy smiled as she unfolded the quilt with Penny, she ran her fingers over the embroidered "P" and "S" that was at the corner. Penny smiled as she watched her mother. A tear crept down her cheek as she leaned into hug her mother. Prudy stiffly accepted the hug and smiled.

Standing just outside the house Seaweed watched the scene unravel before him. A few minutes later Prudy walked out of the house and smiled as she walked to the car and drive away. Seaweed took this as his cue to walk in and surprise Penny. He walked in and saw Penny on the sofa with the quilt on her belly. He sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead. He placed a hand on her belly and placed the flowers that he got her on the coffee table.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Corny walked up to his apartment after a long day. Rehearsal was long and painful. He was breaking in a few new dancers and it was a long process. As he reached the door his neighbor the elderly women, Mrs. Locke opened the door,

"Corny the postman left this for you."

She gave him a medium sized package and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Locke. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. My children are coming to visit soon so I'm glad for that."

Corny smiled at the older woman,

"That's wonderful to hear. Have a good night Mrs. Locke. And Happy Valentine's Day."

Corny walked into his apartment and placed the package on the kitchen table. He went through his normal routine of taking a shower and whatnot. He smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen table. He slowly opened the package and pulled out a letter and a vinyl record. He smiled and opened the letter first.

_Play this record and think of me. I love you. I wish I could be there. Happy Valentine's Day._

Corny walked to the record player and started the record. The Miracles began singing.

_But I love you_

_See that I'm always_

_thinking of you_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_you treat me badly_

_I love you madly_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I don't want you,_

_but I need you_

_Don't want to kiss you_

_but I need you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_you do me wring now_

_my love is strong now_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do_

_is just hold me, hold me,_

_hold me, hold me_

_I want to leave you_

_don't want to stay here_

_Don't want to spend_

_another day here_

_Oh, oh, oh, I want to split now_

_I just can quit now_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do_

_is just hold me, hold me,_

_hold me, hold me_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me_

It was an unconventional love song, but it was theirs. The song ended as Corny reached for the phone. He dialed the very familiar number.

"Hi, is Amber Von-"

"Amber phone!"

Corny smiled,

"Hello."

"I love you."

"I love you. You got my package?"

"Sure did. Just finished listening to the song. I miss you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Amber felt a tap on her shoulder, Langston tapped her watch signaling them to leave.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Langston wants a girl's night."

"Okay. Have fun. Bye."

"I will. Bye."

Corny hung up the phone and smiling as this was to date his favorite Valentine's Day.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Link held Tracy's hand as they walked though Central Park. The snow fell lightly around them as they made their way to a now familiar bridge. They stood in the middle, Tracy against the railing and Link behind her with his arms around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the head and held her tighter.

"Darlin' how did I ever get to have a woman like you?"

Tracy smiled as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I think that real question is, how is it that we both got each other?"

Link kissed her,

"Just as long as I have you doll, nothing else matters."

Tracy giggled as she kissed him, deepening the kiss she ran a hand through his hair. He smiled against the kiss and reluctantly pulled away from her. He took something out of his coat pocket and gave the velvet box to Tracy. She cocked her head to the right and smirked,

"What is this Mr. Larkin? I thought that we said no gifts for Valentine's day."

Link smirked,

"This isn't a gift baby. Think of it as and addition to something. Open it."

Tracy opened the box and smiled at the half moon and star pendent on a silver chain.

"Link it's beautiful."

He took the box from her hand. He moved so that he stood behind her and took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Tracy kissed him,

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day. Let's go home, I need you to keep me warm."

Link smiled as placed his arm around her as they walked back home.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! Also, please check out the poll of my profile page. It's about the one OR two character deaths coming up later down the line. **

**I know that this chapter is long overdue, but life got in the way. So, here is the next one. Enjoy!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

April, 1964

Tracy held the now sleeping bundle in her arms. She was godmother to one month old Patrick Timothy Stubbs. She got up from the rocking chair and placed the little man in his crib. Link leaned against the door frame watching Tracy with the baby. She sighed as she watched Patrick sleep. Link cleared his throat, Tracy look up and smiled.

"Think about having one of our own little darlin'?"

Tracy gave Link a tight smile,

"No, the opposite in fact. Link we're not ready to have kids. If anything, being here and experiencing all of this shows me that."

"But Trace, couldn't you just see it? A tiny person, made up of a little of you, and a little of me."

Tracy thought about what happened between them just forty-eight hours ago,

_Link kissed Tracy as he led her to the bed when she pulled away. "Link, not tonight. I'm kind of tired, it's been a long day and I really would love to sleep. Really sleep, okay?" _

_Link turned away hurt and closed his eyes. This was the third night in a row that he had been rejected by his wife. He started to walk out of the room,_

_"Link, don't be angry please. It's just been a long day, week, everything. Please don't push me away."_

_ He grunted something and started out the bedroom toward the living room. _

_Tracy flopped on the bed then got up and went to find Link so that they could talk. He was in front of the refrigerator holding the milk about to drink from it. _

_"Lionel Larkin, use a glass." _

_He set the milk down and got a glass from the cabinet. He poured some milk into it then put it back. _

_"Happy?" he said sarcastically. _

_"Link, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" _

_He stopped drinking and looked at Tracy. _

_"I'm not the one doing the pushing Trace. I love you. Do you understand that? I love you so much that I can't see straight sometimes. And when you push me away like you just did, I don't know what to think." _

_Tracy sighed, _

_"I told you I've been really tired. I can't help it." _

_Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair rolled his hair. They were both hurt. _

_"I do love you. More than you'll ever know. I don't know what more you want from me." _

_After she said that Tracy started toward the bedroom. _

_"So what are we going to do about this?" _

_She turned,_

_"Link what do you want to do about this? Because to be honest I think this is more than just being together. We're got a problem that neither one of us wants to talk about. You are locked in the studio all day or rehearsing or performing. Don't get me wrong, I love that you are doing what you are most passionate about, but you cannot come home and expect me to be ready, willing and able. I don't work like that. I'm a person too. Do you remember the last time you asked me how my day went? Or how I was?" _

_Link walked towards her wanting the close the gap that was painfully between them. He wanted nothing but to scoop her up in his arms and show her just how much she meant to him. He stopped right in front of her and said, _

_"We can work on this. It just takes time. We could have a baby." _

_He kissed her on the cheek. Tracy lightly pushed him away and said, _

_"What if it's too late? You know that a baby is the last thing that we need in our lives right now." _

_He looked up and her the pain in both of their eyes was obvious. "Do you want me to leave? Is that what you're saying? That you don't want this anymore?" _

_He turned towards the door and grabbed his jacket. _

_"Fine." _

_He opened the door then slammed it shut._

_"No, I'm not walking away from you, and you're not walking away from me. We're in this forever. We made vows and promises that we both intend to keep."_

_He threw his jacket down and walked to Tracy and grabbed her and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Neither one could contain their feeling anymore. Clothes were thrown about as they made their way to the bedroom._

Tracy hugged Link as if clinging onto something that she feared she was going to loose,

"Link, I'm not ready to be a mother yet. But, I will be, just give me some time. That's all. Please."

Link nodded and kissed the top of her head, silently wishing that the baby in the crib sleeping wasn't Penny and Seaweed's, but his and Tracy's.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Amber sat in the cafe reading over her article. She found something that was all her own. From the last semester she found her voice. He English professor said that she had "it." That this that made people take notice with her writing. He encouraged her to go out for a spot with the school paper. She had, and got a spot immediately. She found comfort in writing about things that mattered to her. She felt that she could make a difference in not just her small circle, but all around her. She took a sip of her coffee and realized that it had turned cold. She gave a face then turned to find the waitress, instead she saw her fellow writer and friend, Kristopher Knight. He waved to her and smiled,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't star reporter Amber Von Tussle."

He sat across from her as she smiled,

"I wouldn't go that far Kris, but I love it."

He smiled at her and watched her every move. He, like most of the male population at their school had a crush on her. But everyone knew that she was with someone. Someone that she cared for in the way that he has grown to care for her. But, he knew that what he felt was one sided and would remain that way.

"Working again? You never stop do you Von Tussle?"

Amber smirked,

"Never. Besides, if I am going to be a star reporter, I've got to push through full steam ahead or I won't get anywhere. But, I must admit that it's nice to have gotten this on my own."

She had told Kris about her life in Baltimore and the things that her mother had done for her, best intentions or not.

"Hey what time is it?"

He looked down at his watch,

"Three-ish, why?"

"Damn. I've got to meet Adam with this I don't know about 'ish' ago. How about a late dinner? My treat."

She smiled hoping that her running out on him would be excused.

"Sure, I may have to stop by the paper anyway later on, if not give me a ring."

Amber smiled wider relieved that he was okay with her leaving. She grabbed her bag, kissed his cheek and started out.

Amber arrived at the paper out of breath and longing for a glass of water. She brushed the hair out of her face while taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"You're later Von Tussle."

She cringed at the tone that the editor and chief of the paper, Adam Lexington's voice had, it was the 'you had better have a good excuse or don't say anything' and she didn't have a good excuse, but she was going to say something. He hadn't even looked up from the papers that had him engrossed in.

"I know. But just a bit and I have a reason Adam. My assignment. I was working on it and lost track of time, but it's done."

He looked up at her,

"I gave you that assignment yesterday, and you're done?"

She smiled and nodded as she sat in front of him placing the papers in front of him.

"I've just got to type the finished copy, but it's here. Am I forgiven?"

Adam tilted his head to the side,

"Let me read it, then I'll give you an answer."

Amber smirked satisfied that he would love it the moment that he read it. Adam turned in his chair as to not face her and read the five pages that she submitted. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was good. Great even. He turned back to her and nodded,

"It's good Von Tussle, want to cover a real story now?"

Amber smirked,

"Come on Adam, you should know me better than that by now."

He rolled his eyes, one day she was going to take his place as editor, he knew it. She was going to be everything that she wanted to be and no one was going to stop her.

"There a peaceful rally going on this weekend, I need you to cover it and I want the best. I don't expect anything less from you. Got it. Here, give me a fresh copy so I can get it to print tonight."

Amber smiled taking the papers from Adam.

Kris sat waiting for Amber to change her clothes so they could go out to dinner. She told him about her now covering Saturday's rally and wasn't the least bit shocked that Adam gave it to her. He looked up as he heard Amber's door open and close, even in jeans, a t-shirt and keds she was beautiful. Part of him wished he knew her from her Baltimore days, but she insisted that he was better off knowing this Amber and not the old one. Still he couldn't help but be the moth to her flame.

After dinner they walked around campus talking. Amber felt relaxed with Kris, similar to the way she felt with Corny, but it was different. Since they met through Langston they really had become inseperable. Being on the paper together helped of course, and genuinely liking each others company. She knew that Kris wanted something more, but she couldn't give that to him. This was Kris, her best friend who would always have a piece of her heart, while Corny had the rest. They both knew that. When he left her in front of her building she slowly made her way up to her room. She realized that she was completely different from where she was two years ago. She was proud of herself and unlike the Amber she once was. She knew that he mother would have been proud, in her own way. She smiled as she unlocked her door and flopped onto the bed and falling fast asleep as soon as she set her alarm.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! Also, please check out the poll of my profile page. It's about the one OR two character deaths coming up later down the line. The poll will close next week and we'll see the first of what now seems three deaths...so beware, could a fan favorite be the one to go?**

**Also, Happy Sadie Hawkins Day ladies!!! Enjoy!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

May, 1964

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Amber sat at her desk late at night trying to finish her latest article. Since her last article she was a full fledged reporter for the school paper, and had her own desk. Granted it wasn't much, but it was all hers. Tonight however, she had one more final ahead, as well as this last article before the semester ended. Both being in two days time. She was really burning the candle at both ends, classes during the day, and a few at night, the paper, friends and stealing time to talk to family and Corny. But didn't care, just so long as she was doing what she loved. She sighed as she typed her last sentence, and stretched in her chair and sighed again. She picked up the phone and dialed one of her favorite numbers,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"Article. Finals. Missing you. Missing us."

"Well, I can't help with the first two, but I can with the second two."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Come home for the summer. Come back to me for the summer."

Amber sighed,

"I want to, you know that. But classes and the-"

"Paper. I know. I'm just being selfish. I love you."

"I love you too. Look, I've got to go but I may have a week in August. I'll find out and let you know."

She knew that Corny was smiled at the other end, this made her smile.

"You know I'd love it. Just to be able to hold you again. It's been too long."

Amber sighed again,

"I know, soon. Baby I'm sleepy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Amber hung up the phone as she stifled another yawn. She dialed another familiar number and waited while it rang,

"Hey Amber."

She laughed,

"Kris, how'd you know?"

"It's one in the morning and only you call me at this hour. Want me to come pick you up?"

"If you don't mind. I'm tired. Plus I don't want to walk alone."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Roger that."

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the main door of the paper. She saw through the glass that it was Kris, she opened it.

"Hey stranger."

She smiled,

"Hey. let me get my things and we can go."

He nodded, she got her things and headed out the door. They walked to her building in a comfortable silence. As they approached the outside of the building they stopped. Amber hugged Kris,

"Thanks again, you are a life saver. How can I repay you."

Kris laughed,

"You know you don't have to. You are my friend and I care about you. That's what friends do. And you can thank me when you win your Pulitzer."

Amber smiled,

"Okay, you win. And yes, I will. Night."

Kris smiled,

"Night."

Amber walked into her building and into her room. She set her alarm and got ready for bed. She fell asleep and dreamt of August.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy looked through the classified section of the paper. She quit her job a week prior. She was dissatisfied with it. Office work wasn't something that she was cut out for. She knew that, as did Link. Truth was, she missed dancing and performing. She scanned the final section when her eyes landed on a word:

----DANCE----

She continued to read;

DANCE TEACHER NEEDED FOR BEGINNERS. AGES 3-10. PAY WELL. CALL 555-0730 FOR MORE INFORMATION AND TO SET UP AN INTERVIEW.

Tracy smiled, this was it. She called the number to schedule an interview for the next day at ten in the morning. She heard the door open and close as Link walked in. Tracy stood up to meet her him. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom as she watched him change into more comfortable clothes.

She loved Link. More than anything. He was her entire heart. But, she couldn't give him what he wanted just yet. Truth be told she was terrified as the thought of being a mother. They were both still so young and barely married a year. Link was on his way to becoming a genuine star, and she was somewhere. But, there was still a glimmer of hope, she didn't know but it was growing brighter by the day. Just so long as they were together, it didn't matter.

"Hey darlin."

Tracy smiled,

"Hey. How was your day?"

Link wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Far better now. What about you?"

"Well, I've got an interview tomorrow at a dance studio. Other than that, lonely. I missed you."

She did miss him. She missed them. She missed who they were before she told him she wasn't ready for kids. Although, the more she thought about it, the more she warmed to the idea. What he said about their child being a mixture of the both of them. He knocked her from her thoughts,

"And I missed you."

He kissed her forehead and started for the kitchen. She and Link hadn't done anything physical since the month before and their argument. Afterwards neither of them said anything or mentioned it. Tracy knew that in the long run it would put a strain on their relationship. She walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him tense for a moment, then warmed to her touch. She rested her head against his shoulder and could feel the steady beat of his heart. He closed his eyes and felt her hands on his stomach. She breathed him in and smiled against his back. She kissed his shoulder blade,

"Link."

"Yeah."

She walked in front of him and took his hands in hers. She kissed his palms and looked into his eyes,

"Make love to me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. One that said so much in four simple words. Link held his breath for a second then exhaled, he looked down into her eyes,

"Are you sure?"

Tracy answered him with a kiss. She broke the kiss and lead him into their bedroom closing the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! **

**The poll comes down tomorrow!!!!! That means, bad news is right around the corner...you have been warned...however for now a bit of bittersweetness...**

**-Elle Sparrow**

August, 1964

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Amber paid the cab driver after grabbing her two bags from the trunk. She walked up the familiar path to the only home she had ever come to know and love. She reached the door and smiled. She could hear Seaweed softly singling to Patrick. It was early still, she flew all night just so she could have a normal family breakfast. She slowly unlocked the door and grinned at the sight before her. Seaweed was lying on the sofa with Patrick lying on his chest. She lightly closed the door and placed her bags down. She made her way to the coffee table and sat down,

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Look at you, proud papa to my nephew. How is Mr. Patrick this morning?"

Seaweed gently sat up and moved Patrick so he was sitting up against his chest.

"Well, Patrick here woke up about half an hour ago and just wants to hang out with Dad, and now Aunt A."

Amber changed positions so that she was sitting next to Seaweed. She grinned as Patrick grabbed onto her finger while smiling and cooing at her. Seaweed watched as her whole being changed.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Amber smiled widely,

"Can I?"

Seaweed grinned as he placed Patrick in Amber's hands. He watched as she was a natural. The way she held him, protected him, loved him. Seaweed looked up to see Maybelle in the door frame beaming at the sight in front of her.

"It's good to have you home."

Amber looked up and smiled at Maybelle,

"It's good to be home."

Maybelle sat next to Amber and Patrick while Seaweed made his way to fix coffee.

"You have a way with this little man it seems."

Amber laughed,

"So it would seem. He's amazing, you must be proud."

Maybelle smiled,

"I am, and very proud of you baby."

Amber beamed,

"Thank you. Knowing that I make you proud, that's all the validation I need."

Maybelle rubbed Amber's arm and smiled,

"You don't need my validation to know that you are an amazing young woman that I am very proud of and consider my own."

Maybelle smiled down at Patrick, then back up at Amber,

"How about some breakfast?"

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy sat at the kitchen table drinking orange juice for the morning while reading the paper. Link sat across from her drinking coffee. It was normal between them. They were becoming Link and Tracy again. This was going to work, every relationship has it's rocky times, and they were getting through it. Link finished up and kissed Tracy,

"Have a good day at work."

"You too mister. Will you be home for dinner?"

Link smiled,

"I hope so, if not I will be home for dessert."

He winked at her as he crossed over to the door. Tracy called out to him,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Link left as Tracy smiled to herself. She still had an hour before she had to get to work at the dance studio. She loved teaching the kids new and old dances. The recital was coming up and Tracy was excited for the kids. She cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for work. Just as she finished the phone rang, she reached for it after two rings,

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Mrs. Larkin there?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Larkin, this is Dr. Mallet's office. We were wondering if you had a bit of time to spare today"

Tracy sighed, she knew exactly what this was about. Something she didn't want to face but had not other choice.

"Sure, how's eleven? I can get away for about an hour."

"That's great. I'll be sure to put you in. We'll see you at eleven. Good-bye Mrs. Larkin."

"Good-bye."

Tracy picked up her bag and swiftly left the apartment, facing the day and the things that lay in store.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

After breakfast Amber, Maybelle and Patrick made their way to the studio. She was surprising Corny and couldn't have been happier. She walked into the familiar building as she pushed Patrick in the stroller while walking beside Maybelle. Memories of the last year and a half flooded her mind, so many events changed and shaped her life in the last few years. She smiled as she saw the sight before her. Corny was practicing a new dance alone in the middle of the stage. Maybelle had taken Patrick to her office so she and Corny could have a moment to themselves. When he finished Amber clapped as she walked closer to him. He spun around, stopped and grinned.

"There's my girl, there's my beautiful Amber."

Amber couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she slowly made her way to Corny. When she stood in front of him, just within arms reach she sighed,

"Hey stranger."

Corny wrapped her up in his arms, he kissed her never wanting to let this feeling go. Hell, he never wanted to let her go. When they parted he kept his arms around her,

"Do I get you for today, or does Maybelle and the family have you?"

Amber smiled,

"The family has me, but you have my heart, and can have me tomorrow."

Corny sighed,

"If I must. I love you."

Amber smiled up at Corny wanting to drown in the way that he was looking at her,

"I love you too."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy sat on the sofa in the dark. It was past seven, Link was due home soon, she hadn't made dinnr. She barely made it back from the doctor's office or to call the studio that she wouldn't be able to make the rest of the day, but she didn't care. She needed Link to hold her, love her and not hate her. She heard the door unlock and took in a deep breath.

"Trace? You home?"

She exhaled the breath she had taken in,

"Don't turn on the light, we have to talk."

Link hurried to her side barely making out her figure in the dark. The light from outside shown just enough,

"What is it baby?"

Tracy laughed lightly at his choice of words,

"I got a call from the doctor today, I had to go in earlier this afternoon."

"What is it? What happened?"

"I- I thought- I hoped-for us-"

"What, what's wrong?"

"I thought I was going to have a baby. I thought that I could give that to you. To us."

"Hey hey hey, that's okay. We have time."

"No, I'm not finished, the doctor said the chances of that happening isn't good. I don't know if I can give you what you want. I didn't think I wanted this until I was told I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

She broke down. She had tried to keep her composure, Link held her. They would get through this. They could get through anything. They were Link and Tracy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, thank you all sooooo much, I wouldn't be writing without the support of you guys!!! **

**The poll is down, so soon we'll see who you all picked, the outcome and who it all affects. A GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone!!!! I cannot express that enough!!!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

August, 1964 a week later...

Link and Tracy sat on the blanket in the park. Food was strewn all around them. Light conversation went on, but nothing too deep. That was until Tracy spoke,

"I'm sorry."

Link looked up.

"About what?"

Tracy spoke softly,

"About having children."

He looked her in the eye.

"Me too. It's really no ones fault though. I mean we can still have children, it's just going to take longer than we thought. That is, if you still want to have them."

He took her hand. She looked as their fingers intertwined and smiled, a tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah. I would, I think that we should. It's still possible."

He kissed her hand.

"I love you Trace."

She looked up.

"I know you do." She paused. "I love you too."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber and Corny sat in the diner. They were having lunch on their last day together. He was taking her to the airport tomorrow morning, but for today they had each other. Just as they finished eating Amber saw a familiar face,

"Fender?"

Corny turned to see Fender in a Army uniform,

"Amber, Corny, how are you both?"

Amber stood up and gave Fender a hug,

"I'm- well, we're good. But, look at you. When did you join?"

Fender smiled,

"Right after graduation. I'm on leave for a few weeks. Seeing the family and everything. How's Berkley?"

"It's good. I work at the paper and I'm here with my favorite guy."

Fender smiled at Corny and Amber. Just as he turned his head another old friend walked in. He excused himself as Corny and Amber sat back down.

"Wow. things have really changed."

"They have. Speaking of change what time is it?"

Amber looked at her watch, one thirty. Why?"

Corny got up, took the check and paid, then went back to Amber,

"Come on."

"Where are we-"

"No questions. I've only got four more hours with you. Let's go."

Amber smiled as she took his hand and followed his out the diner.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLT

Tracy sat on the sofa in the living room reading a book. Link was talking on the phone in the kitchen to his agent. When he finished he sighed and rubbed his temples. Tracy threw her book to the side and walked behind Link and started to rub his shoulders. He sighed in relief.

"What would I do without you?"

She smiled, "Don't know, why, you want to find out?"

He spun around quickly, stood up and held her close to him.

"Never, and don't forget it."

She kissed him,

"I won't, if you won't."

He smiled and said, "So, ready to go to dinner?"

"You don't want to stay in tonight and order in?"

Link smirked, "Okay, yeah."

Tracy smiled.

"You spoil me, but I love you for it."

He smiled and pulled an envelope out of one of the drawers and handed it to Tracy. She smiled and opened it. Inside were two tickets to Hawaii. She was speechless and leaned against the counter.

"I think we should get away for awhile."

Tracy smiled, "Yes. On one condition."

"Name it."

"Love me forever."

He smiled, "Forever and then some."

She wrapped her arms around him, smiled.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber waited at the curb for Kris to pick her up. She smiled as she thought about her great week. Family was what she was leaving but, they'd be there for her no matter what. And she knew that. She was glad she could always go home. She heard a honk, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled as she saw Kris drive up in his yellow VW Bug. He got out with a grin on his face.

"Von Tussle, you're a sight for sore eyes. Come here."

He enveloped her into a massive bear hug. She laughed.

"Well, its good to know I've been missed."

"Are you kidding Adam had a fit over the fact that you took a week off. It was as if he was missing an arm or something."

He finished putting he bags into the car and they got in. As he began to drive he noticed Amber was different. A good different, but different nonetheless.

"So, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Amber smiled,

"Nothing. Glad to be back. Ready to get back in there, that's all."

"How's the family?"

"Great. Patrick has gotten so big, and he's so adorable. Everyone is doing well."

"The man that won you from all of us others who are infatuated with you, how's he?"

"Corny, is well."

She paused and changed positions so that she was mostly facing him,

"Kris, I want you to find someone who makes you as happy as Corny makes me. You're too good of a guy to not have anyone."

He laughed,

"How would I find another girl when the best is already taken?"

Amber laughed and shook her head,

"In all seriousness--"

"I all seriousness, I have a date tomorrow night."

"Kris, with who?"

"Marie. The--"

"The photographer? That's great! I see good things in store for your future with her."

"Is that right fortune teller Von Tussle?"

Amber laughed,

"You bet!"

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Penny rocked Patrick in his carrier as she sat on the porch reading. She was horribly tired. It's not that she wasn't happy. She was. But, she felt that something was missing. She couldn't place it.

Seaweed got out of the car and watched the scene set before him. He adored Penny and Patrick. He loved coming home to find that they were there waiting for him. But, he knew that something was going on with Penny. He wasn't blind. She wasn't the same. He was going to figure it out.

"Hey Pen. Did you and Patrick have a good day?"

"Yes, we did. What about you?"

Seaweed sat next to her and kissed her cheek,

"It was good. But, now it's great. I get to be home with two of my favorite people."

Penny smiled,

"I love you, you know that right?"

Seaweed rubbed her hand,

"I know that. Just that you know that I love you."

She nodded and smiled,

"Hey, why don't I take you out for dinner. I haven't shown off my best girl in awhile. I'm sure mama won't mind taking care of little man here."

Penny smiled,

"Okay."

She and Seaweed stood up, Seaweed picked up the carrier that held Patrick. Penny paused and lightly touched Seaweed's forearm,

"Thank you, for this."

Seaweed smiled and kissed Penny lightly on the lips.

"Anything for my best girl."

Later that night, while Seaweed held her while he slept Penny sighed. This wasn't exactly the way that she saw her life two years ago. She shook her head, she shouldn't be having these thoughts. She loved Seaweed and Patrick. More than anything. She loved having a family that loved her and wanted the best for her. She shut her eyes tightly, she wanted to erase the thoughts that weren't positive. That didn't feel like her thoughts. She felt Seaweed pull her closer and snuggle into her. She responded with a small smile. She could get through this, she didn't know what "this" was, but she was going to get though it.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**Again, a GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone!! I cannot express that enough!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

December, 1964

Penny finished wrapping the presents for Patrick and the rest of the family for Christmas morning. For the last four months she was slowly dealing with the strange feelings that had crept into her mind. They weren't as bad as they had once been. She was grateful for that. Over the last two months she and her mother had begun talking again. It began when she took Patrick over the see her. They really talked for the first time in months. And it felt good; really good. And now she was preparing for Patrick's first real Christmas. She smiled as she finished the last one. She stood up from the bed and placed the presents under the bed and in the closet. She walked from the room she and Seaweed shared to Patrick's room, where he was playing in his pen. She made her way to the kitchen to fix lunch for herself and Patrick. As soon as she got him into his high chair, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Penny?"

Penny made a face at Patrick who was making faces at her.

"Tracy, is that you?"

She heard Tracy laugh on the other end. She smiled; it had been a couple of weeks since she had heard from her best friend.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Link and I are coming into town next week and wanted to have dinner with you and Seaweed."

Penny smiled,

"That would be wonderful. I'm looking forward to it." 

"How is Patrick doing, and your family? It seems as if it's been so long."

"Everyone is doing well. I honestly cannot complain. I have a wonderful family and my mother and I are actually getting along."

Tracy laughed, 

"That's great Penny it is. I'm so happy for you."

"What about you Tracy, how are you and Link? I know that you guys went away to Hawaii a few months ago and had a great time, but what about everything else?"

"Is that your not so subtle hint asking me about how our quest to have a child is going?"

Penny giggled,

"You got me. Well?"

Tracy smiled, 

"It's going well. We've decided that if we cannot conceive within the next few years we're going to adopt, like my Ma and Dad did with Matilda."

"That sounds great Trace."

There was a knock at the door. 

"Hey Trace, I've got to go someone's at the door. I'll see you at dinner though, alright?"

"Alright. Bye Pen!"

Penny kissed Patrick on the forehead and made her way to the front door. Standing on the doorstep were Amber and Corny with arm loads of presents. 

"Thanks Penny, I couldn't get to my key with all of these things."

Penny laughed as she helped Corny and Amber in, while taking some of the presents to lighten their burden. 

"Where's the little guy?"

Penny smiled at Corny,

"In the kitchen, you can get him if you like."

Corny smiled as he walked toward the kitchen. Amber sighed as she placed the presents under the tree in no particular order. 

"You look happy Amber."

Amber looked back and smiled at Penny, 

"I am; I never thought that I would be, but I am. Things are finally starting to seem great."

Penny smiled at her friend. Yes friend. For though they may have had their differences in the past over the last two years Amber and Penny have become friends; and in part, in thanks to one Seaweed J. Stubbs. Amber smiled and pulled a present out from under the tree,

"I want you to open this one now, I know that it isn't Christmas yet, but I wanted you to have this early."

Penny smiled and knew that saying that Amber shouldn't have wouldn't have worked, because the last time that Penny said that Amber said not only was it completely necessary, but she deserved each thing that she gave to her. Amber sat next to Penny and encouraged her to open the box. Penny gasped when she opened the box. There inside was a ticket to New York City. 

"Amber! What am I going to do in New York City?"

Amber smiled, 

"Go shopping with me and Tracy of course. We need to give you a break from being a mother and wife. You need a break! And Tracy and I aren't taking no for an answer. Got It?"

"Got it, I guess. So, when do we leave?"

"The day after Christmas, Tracy and I have been planning this for months, so you are stuck."

Penny began to interject,

"And Seaweed already knows. So there's no getting out of it."

Penny smiled,

"Well, since you've thought of everything, I can't wait!"

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy, Link and Matilda walked hand in hand through the department store; they looked like the perfect little family. Matilda, with her chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, she could have easily passed as the child of Tracy and Link. As they passed the toy section Link scooped her up in his arms and lead her to the dolls. Tracy followed and smiled at them. Her happiness however, was interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea. She quickly excused herself and raced to the nearest restroom. When she returned Matilda tugged on her dress. Tracy knelt down to her level and smiled,

"What's up sweet pea?"

"Tracy, why are you sick?"

Tracy smiled at Matilda, then at Link. Link leaned down and smiled at Matilda.

"Tilda, can you keep a secret?"

Matilda smiled and nodded her head. Tracy's smile got wider.

"You're going to have a cousin. I'm going to have a baby."

Matilda smiled then frowned,

"When? Where? Why does the baby make you sick?"

Tracy and Link smiled at one another, Tracy stood up as Link picked up Matilda, taking Tracy's hand in the process.

"How about we go for some ice cream? Then we'll answer your questions."

Matilda smiled happily and held steadfastly onto the doll that Link had purchased for her while Tracy was gone.

Ten minutes later they sat in a booth, Matilda sat next to Link sharing a banana split, while Tracy sat opposite them sipping on a ginger ale. 

"So Tilda, do you have any questions?"

Matilda nodded, 

"Why does the baby make you sick?"

Tracy smiled at the little girl, 

Well, it isn't the baby that's making me sick. I'm just adjusting to the baby. Anything else?"

Matilda shook her head,

"No, not right now, but I'll let you know."

Both Link and Tracy laughed. Matilda was proving to be quite the smart little girl.

"Now remember, you said that you would keep Link and my secret. Link and I are going to tell Ma and Dad on Christmas, okay munchkin?"

"Okay!"

They finished their ice cream and soda, and soon left to finish some last minute Christmas shopping.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**I have to say that I'm updating twice in a day/week, because I will be busy all next week and won't be able to do a weekly update. But, I love you all so much that I will give you another chapter!! Again, a GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone!! I cannot express that enough!!**

**The next chapter will be the girls shopping trip to NYC!!**

**Happy Easter to all!!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Christmas Day, 1964

Maybelle, Inez, Seaweed, Penny and Patrick all sat around the dining room table for a big Christmas breakfast. Maybelle, Inez and Penny prepared the breakfast while Seaweed and Patrick watched television. Maybelle on many of occasions, that morning alone mentioned how spoiled the boys were. After they all finished eating the opening of the presents began. Everyone watched as Patrick "opened" his presents with the help of Seaweed. Penny took pictures of her family as they enjoyed a wonderful morning. After the chaos died down, the living room was cleaned up, Amber left to meet Corny, Maybelle and Inez settled in to watch the television, and Patrick was down for his nap Seaweed pulled Penny to the side.

"Pen, I know that you're going to New York tomorrow with A and Tracy, and I wanted to give you something." 

He pulled out a box from the hall closet. It looked about medium sized and gave it to her. She smiled as she opened the box carefully. Once she saw what was inside of it she gasped,

"Seaweed! How could we afford something like this? I can't—"

"Yes, you can. And you deserve it. It's the best camera that money can buy right now. I know that lately you've really gotten into taking pictures, so I figured I'd buy you a real one. Consider it, the first of many."

Penny smiled and caressed Seaweed's cheek. 

"Thank you. I mean it, thank you. Now, how are we able to afford this?"

Seaweed smiled, 

"I got a promotion and a raise."

Penny screamed in happiness.

"What?! That's amazing baby!"

"I know, and it's only the beginning. I was thinking that maybe, one day I could actually produce a real album, and not just the ones that come through this tiny studio here. In fact Link says that I may be able to produce him. You know what that would mean, right? New York for good baby."

Penny was in shock, but a good shock. 

"I know you'll be able to. You can do anything."

"As long as I have you and Patrick by my side, I can do anything."

Penny smiled and kissed Seaweed. 

"I love you."

"I love you."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Amber knocked softly on Corny's apartment door. He answered still bleary-eyed but with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas handsome!"

"Merry Christmas baby!"

Amber stepped inside and closed the door as Corny made his way to the kitchen,

"Do you want some coffee?"

Amber took off her coat,

"No! I'm stuffed! I couldn't eat or drink another thing! But, hurry and come back so I can give you your present."

Corny laughed at her impatience. A part of her was still the old Amber, and he loved every part of her. He brought his mug into the living room and sat beside her, 

"So, where is this gift?"

Amber smirked,

"Well, I don't actually have a present that you can physically hold."

Corny scoffed,

"So what is it then?"

Amber smiled,

"Remember that all important question that you asked me not too long ago?"

Corny rubbed his stubble and smiled,

"No, I don't think I can recall any question that I asked you recently."

Amber playfully punched him in the arm, and he feigned hurt,

"Yes you do! You asked me when I was ready to say yes, to tell you. So, I'm saying yes."

Corny looked at her in disbelief,

"Really?"

Amber smiled, 

"Yes really you doofball. I will marry you after I graduate this summer."

Corny kissed Amber, 

"That's Mr. Doofball to you. And I guess that makes you the soon-to-be Mrs. Doofball."

Amber smiled as she leaned into him and snuggled against him. Corny on the other hand had other plans.

"You know what this means then right?"

Amber looked at him questioningly,

"No."

Corny cocked his head to the side, 

"You get your ring."

Amber smiled, 

"Really? Do you already have it picked out?"

"I've had it picked out for almost a year now. Do you want it?"

"Yes please!"

Corny got up and walked into his bedroom, she heard a door open then close then he quickly returned to her. He got down on one knee in front of Amber who was on the sofa. He opened the black velvet box that contained a princess cut diamond in a white gold setting. 

"Amber Von Tussle will you marry me?"

Amber pretended to think, and then smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you Conrad Collins."

He kissed her then put the ring on her finger. For the rest of the morning they held each other and cuddle; neither of them really being able to keep smiling and occasionally gazing into each others eyes for long periods of time.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Matilda sat in the living room playing with her new toys as Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad, Mr. and Mrs. Larkin, Link and Tracy sat around her in different spots in the living room. They all talked about Tracy going back early for a shopping trip with Amber and Penny. Link held Tracy's hand and occasionally stroked her palm with his thumb. Tracy's face went pale for a second causing Link to stand up and help her to the bathroom. Their parents continued to talk and not think anything of it. Matilda on the other hand noticed Tracy's hasty exit and followed them. She got to the door and asked,

"Tracy, is the baby making you sick again?"

Link smiled at Matilda as he rubbed Tracy's back.

"Remember it's our secret."

Tracy sat up and brushed her teeth before speaking. She sat at the edge of the tub and sighed,

"Link, let's just get it over with please, before the other half of breakfast comes up." 

Link smiled and kissed her forehead,

"Alright, let's go."

He held her hand and picked Matilda up. They walked into the living room and were met with stares from their parents. Edna spoke on behalf of them all.

"Is there something that we should know you three?"

Link looked at Tracy, who nodded then looked at Matilda. She smiled and spoke,

"Link and Tracy are gonna have a baby."

All four of the parents jumped up and hugged the couple. Cheers and toasts came next for the birth of a healthy baby. For the rest of the day baby names were discussed and Matilda was rewarded for keeping the secret. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**A GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone!! I cannot express that enough, for staying with me and not giving up on this story. I have had personal things come up and have been dealing with it all, but the worst is over and now I can concentrate on this story and whatnot. Again, thank you for staying with me. **

**This chapter will be shorter than other chapters because I am coming back to these characters. **

**R/R! **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

January 1965

Penny spun around in front of Tracy and Amber at the small boutique.

"It's lovely Penny!"

Amber stood up and smiled at Penny. Tracy smiled as well as she watched her friend full of joy. They just finished getting their hair done, and were now looking for a few new outfits. Amber kept her natural blonde hair, but cut it into a short, cute page boy bowl cut. Tracy went back to her natural brunette, taking out the highlights and cutting it into a chin length bob with curls. And as for Penny, she took the opportunity to go from her natural red to a strawberry blonde color and cut it to should length with lots of curls. All three women felt a great weight off their shoulders.

"The color goes wonderfully with your hair and eyes."

Tracy said as she felt the fabric of the dress between her fingers.

"It really does Pen. Seaweed is going to love this makeover."

Absolutely. If you ask me, we all look amazing. I can't wait for the guys to see us."

Penny giggled,

"Me either!"

For the rest of their trip the girls talked, hung-out and felt like actual friends. There was nothing between them but goodness. In fact, for the first time in all of their lives they knew they could not only confide in each other but know that down the road, they would be there for each other. As their time together drew to a close Penny and Amber packed to leave while Tracy dropped her things off at the apartment she shared with Link.

As the women moved their way though the airport the catch their flight Penny accidentally bumped into another woman.

"Oh! I beg your pardon."

"No, it was my fault."

Penny looked up to see Winter Cottero.

"Ms. Cottero!"

"Penny! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Good, I'm doing well."

Tracy and Amber noticed Penny had stopped and was talking animatedly to a woman. Amber interrupted,

"Excuse me, Penny we've got to go."

Winter turned coming face to face with Amber.

"Amber, how are you?"

Amber smiled,

"I'm wonderful Ms. Cottero. And yourself?"

"As I was telling Penny I'm on my way to California. I'll be running a station there. But, I hear that best wishes are in order."

Amber looked down at her ring.

"Yes, Corny and I are very happy."

"Well, please give him my congratulations."

She was interrupted by an announcement,

"Ladies and Gentleman, ladies and gentleman; flight number eight sixteen is now boarding. I repeat flight number eight sixteen is now boarding. Thank you."

"Unfortunately I must be going. Goodbye girls. And take care!"

All three women paused before leaving to have lunch an hour before the flight was supposed to take off. When they arrived at the gate another announcement was made that their flight would be delayed. An hour turned into two hours, than three. Having called their significant others to let them know of the delay another announcement was made.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please forgive our delay. We have unfortunate news to report. Flight eight sixteen to California has crashed, leaving no survivors. Please let us give a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives."

Amber, Penny and Tracy stopped in their tracks and started at each other.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**A GIGANTIC THANK YOU to all of my amazing readers and reviewers!! **

**Now, as we know, there was the poll on who would die. However, Winter may not be alone. That's all I'll say for now. Also, there is a new poll up about this story. Please feel free to par take! Also, no penweed in this chapter. I'm sorry, I've got them featured in an upcoming chapter though!!**

**R/R! **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

A few weeks later...January, 1965

Corny sat in the last pew of the church unmoving and seemingly unemotional. People had left long ago. At least an hour had past since the second to the last mourner had left. Patting him on the shoulder as if he was her husband, or family member.

He was the last.

He just stared at the alter where Winter's coffin was not an hour ago. On the top of the coffin, where white calla lilies hugged his once love, and friend.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Her parents and brother and sister said a few words. Corny was asked to as well, but declined.

He didn't feel right.

Nothing made sense.

Not a year ago he was going to marry this woman, and now he would see her being buried.

He hadn't cried.

Not once since learning of her death. He couldn't bring himself to admit that she was gone, or that he had to say goodbye. He had barely spoken to her parents but, managed to give them his condolences. Many people would look at him and shake their heads. He heard one person say,

"That was the love of her life. I hope he'll learn to move on."

He kept repeating that over and over in his head,

"I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on.

I hope he'll learn to move on."

Like a sad song that he couldn't make go away. No matter how far he tried to push it out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He shivered lightly at the sudden touch. He turned and looked up to see Amber. He silently moved over giving her room to sit next to him. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb against his palm.

They sat there silently as the time passed, until Corny was ready.

She was willing to give him as much time as he was going to need.

They stood up, and walked out of the church.

With his arm around her shoulders, tighter than usual their steps were synchronized as they walked to the car.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Tracy packed up her bag after the last student had left the room. She had just finished teaching the last dance class for the day and was exhausted. As she walked to the other side of the room to turn off the light to the studio.

She heard the opening notes to "Moon River" being played softly in the background. She turned to the record player and saw Link standing there. She smiled back as he winked to her like he did when they were in school together.

She still got butterflies when he would wink at her. Tracy walked towards her husband.

"Mr. Larkin, it isn't nice to sneak up on some one."

He embraced her and kissed her forehead,

"I apologize Mrs. Larkin if I did. How are the tow of you today?"

Link let his hand fall to her stomach and rest there. She smiled knowing that there was a new life there, one that was a little of her, and a little of him.

"We are doing well."

"No getting sick."

Tracy shook her head,

"Not for a few days now. I think that the worst is over."

Link smiled and kissed her on the forehead again, then took her in his arms,

"May I have this dance?"

Tracy smiled and melted into him as they danced.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  I'm crossing you in style some day.  Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  wherever you're going I'm going your way.  Two drifters off to see the world.  There's such a lot of world to see.  We're after the same rainbow's end--  waiting 'round the bend,  my huckleberry friend,  Moon River and me._

As the song ended Link grabbed Tracy's things while she turned out the light and they started towards home.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hairspray. Only my dvd and soundtrack.**

**Author's Note/FYI: All flashbacks and lyrics will be in **_**italics**_**. Author notes will be in bold. And ANY suggestions are always welcome! Remember to read and review. **

**A GIGANTIC THANK YOU to all of my amazing readers and reviewers!! **

**Wow, that was a sad last chapter, here is another that hopefully is better! No TRINK, sorry. Next chapter!! Also, there is a new poll up about this story. Please feel free to par take! R/R! **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Late January, 1965

Amber finished unpacking her things for her last semester at Berkley. This would be her last one since she was graduating early. She would miss it terribly, but was glad that school would be over soon. Then she could maybe work for a local paper in Baltimore. As she finished placing the last of her clothes in the drawer she couldn't help but glance down at her left hand and smiled. He was hers, and she was his. She remembered how she had answered his proposal;

"_Remember that all important question that you asked me not too long ago?"_

_Corny rubbed his stubble and smiled,_

"_No, I don't think I can recall any question that I asked you recently."_

_Amber playfully punched him in the arm, and he feigned hurt,_

"_Yes you do! You asked me when I was ready to say yes, to tell you. So, I'm saying yes."_

_Corny looked at her in disbelief,_

"_Really?"_

_Amber smiled, _

"_Yes really you doofball. I will marry you after I graduate this summer."_

_Corny kissed Amber, _

"_That's Mr. Doofball to you. And I guess that makes you the soon-to-be Mrs. Doofball."_

_Amber smiled as she leaned into him and snuggled against him. Corny on the other hand had other plans._

"_You know what this means then right?"_

_Amber looked at him questioningly,_

"_No."_

_Corny cocked his head to the side, _

"_You get your ring."_

_Amber smiled, _

"_Really? Do you already have it picked out?"_

"_I've had it picked out for almost a year now. Do you want it?"_

"_Yes please!"_

_Corny got up and walked into his bedroom, she heard a door open then close then he quickly returned to her. He got down on one knee in front of Amber who was on the sofa. He opened the black velvet box that contained a princess cut diamond in a white gold setting. _

"_Amber Von Tussle will you marry me?"_

_Amber pretended to think, and then smiled._

"_Yes, I will marry you Conrad Collins."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Amber! I know you're home!"

Amber smiled as she opened the door to see Kris standing there.

"Well, if it isn't Amber Von Tussle in the flesh."

"Hey Kris! Come on in. So you missed me huh?"

He answered her with a bear hug.

"Like you wouldn't believe. It's no fun when your best friend and girlfriend are gone for winter break. Meanwhile, I'm stuck like Chuck here in California with dear old mom and dad."

"Aww, poor baby. How is Marie doing? How about dinner? My treat."

"Ha-ha! Marie is well. She comes back tomorrow, which means you have to keep me occupied until then. And dinner would be great!"

"Good, I'm starving, airplane food just isn't all that great."

Kris smiled as she grabbed her jacket for them to leave.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Penny watched as Patrick and Seaweed played on the floor with blocks. Patrick was getting bigger by the day, at ten months he was starting to walk while holding onto things. She smiled at her beautiful family. She took the camera that Seaweed had bought her before her trip and began to snap pictures of her guys. Ten minutes later she was out of film, laughing and happier than ever. The doorbell rang, she stood up,

"Stay here, I love the shots I'm getting."

She placed her camera on the coffee table and opened the door.

"Mother, hello! Please, won't you come in?"

Purdy smiled tightly,

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

Penny waved her hand and took her mother's coat.

"Nonsense, come on in. Seaweed and Patrick are playing and I was just taking pictures. Please sit."

Purdy followed Penny in, Patrick smiled up at Purdy and giggled,

"I think he likes you."

Seaweed said as he placed Patrick in his lap.

"Really?"

Purdy asked as she felt Patrick latch onto her lap as he walked along the couch. Penny nodded and smiled at the scene before her. This was indeed the best photo. She quickly reloaded her camera and btook photos of her family.


	24. Chapter 23

AN: Oh me! Oh my! First, thank you for those who are still reading. Life comes at us so fast that we can only do what we can. And because of that I've had to abandon my stories. That doesn't me that I never thought about them or they weren't on my mind at many moments though the day. That being said, I will not be able to continue with ANY of my stories. I am deeply sorry for this and WISH that I could have continued. I thank you for the support and kindness.

-Elle Sparrow

For those of you who were interested in where things were going here's a bit of an outline. Please remember that this time brought GREAT happiness, but also great loss.

*Tracy's parents pass away in a car accident a month after the last chapter is set. Early March 1965.

*The gang reunites for a Corny Collins Show reunion and some members are gone, but not forgotten. Some have gone by choice and moved to other parts of the world, and others, because of war.

**Tracy and Link- After Tracy's parents pass away they adopt Matilda. She has their first, Hugo. Link and Seaweed start their own record label, Skylark Records. Both the label and Link become VERY successful taking on rising stars and lasting idols. Tracy continues to teach dance and is content doing so. She occasionally choreographs for the record label. She has blossomed into a loving wife and mother. They have one more child, Annelise.

**Penny and Seaweed- While happy with their marriage Penny feels a bit empty and decides that taking photos is what she loves. She also begins to change and embrace and love the woman she becomes. A bit of a hippy to be honest. She enlists Amber's help and becomes lead photographer for the local paper. All the meanwhile making a name for herself as a legitimate photographer and having shows in NYC, where they eventually relocate. Seaweed and Link start their own record label, Skylark Records. Both the label and Seaweed become VERY successful taking on rising stars and lasting idols. They have four more children, Patrick (who was 1st,) Stephan, Piper, Stella and Penelope.

**Amber and Corny- Amber graduates and comes home. She starts at the local paper and eventually makes it to Editor-in-Chief. She has become more Jackie O than Marilyn. She also does freelance on occasion for a revolutionary women's magazine, Cosmopolitan. Corny takes over the station and eventually sells it. They live VERY comfortably and happily. They get married and have 3 children. Annabelle, Kristopher and Michael. One named after Kris who died in Vietnam after going as a photo journalist.

**Maybelle finds romance again with an older gentleman who admired her from afar. They don't marry, but live together very contentedly.

**Inez moves to NYC with Seaweed and Penny and dances her way to Broadway.


End file.
